The Phantom's Friend
by newlifem3gz
Summary: What if Erik had a friend? A friend who cared more for him then he realized? A friend who was there for him at times he needed someone there. She was that friend. She was his friend even if he didn't know it. She was there for Erik no mater what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first FanFic every and im scared but excited to see how it will turn out! Please leave comments and feedback to help me with my writing and the story in general. Thanks!**

**I don't own any rights to Phantom**

When asked the question she would answer it simply. "Yes I was his friend." When asked further she would go into more detail. "He needed a friend that would understand him, and be there for him. I was there for him. I was his friend, and im not ashamed to say that I did acquire feelings for him. I guess you can say he saved me, and….. I saved him." Every word she spoke was one hundred percent true. She was his friend, and he was hers. And he saved her as much as she saved him.

Her name was Maygen Daily, or May as the entire ensemble and ballet corps knew her as. Orphaned at the age of 8, May grew up in the dormitories of the Opera Populaire under watchful eye of the ballet mistress Madame Giry. May was the youngest member of the opera at the small age of 15. May was rather tall for her age and did not look as if she should be part of the ballet corps. She was a very long and lean girl with beautiful womanly features. She had long arms and long legs, and also rather large feet that were not meant for a ballerina. May had long blonde hair that was naturally curly but some days decided to pull straight. She had big green ravishing eyes that were speckled with blue and gold, and she had plum red lips that shined. Maygen was a very talented dancer and stood out amongst all of the other girls. She was also a rather talented singer. She had a high soprano voice that sounded lovely. She never had the chance to sing with the chorus but would practice by herself while she adventured backstage finding new things and hidden passages within the Opera house that might eventually get her into some trouble.

Growing up May befriended two young ladies that were both a year older than her. Meg Giry was the daughter of Madame Giry and was a very avid dancer and talker at that. Meg was a lot shorter then Maygen and had blonder hair. The other girl was Christine Daae, a soft spoken girl who was beautiful and very sweet. Christine had long curly brown hair that almost resembled May's. She was a beautiful singer and dancer and had many friends. Once in a while Maygen would find herself becoming rather jealous of Christine, but through it all the three girls managed to stay friends throughout the years.

Today's rehearsal was long, longer than usual. The opera populaire was rehearsing for their opening night of the new production Hannibal. The entire cast was exhausted beyond their wits, especially the ballet corps. Madame Giry had worked them hard all day making them practice pirouette after pirouette. As the big and boisterous soprano La Carlotta wailed away in a horrific high pitched yelp, May struck the ending pose of her solo dance in act two. Sweat poured down her white brow as she smiled in delight of herself and the fact that there was only one scene to go yet. Quickly the young girl exited stage left into the wings leaving the wailing soprano to finish her song. May hurried backstage to get changed for the next scene when she spotted Meg and Christine whispering to each other quickly and looking rather scared. Suddenly Meg looked up and called to May.

"May come here"!

Maygen quickly and quietly scampered over to her two panicked friends. "What's wrong, you girls look petrified?"

Christine looked from Meg back to Maygen then leaned in close and spoke quietly. "Didn't you hear?"

May was pleasantly confused at her question. "Hear what?"

Meg spoke up softly. "Rosaline said that she spotted the opera ghost."

The Opera Ghost! May was so intrigued by all of the stories she has heard about the ghost and has been trying to find him for years. She wasn't very frightened of the ghost himself like the other ballerina's, she was only frightened of what he was capable of doing.

"Really, where!" May spoke louder then she should have so Christine and Meg had to quiet her abruptly.

"Stay quiet May we don't want many people knowing. She said she saw him lurking around outside of our dorms. How creepy is that? "

May looked at Christine who stayed quiet and to herself the entire time which was rather different for her.

Meg spoke up quietly again. " She said that he is quite tall and menacing with eyes resembling a cat, you know all gold and ominous. Then she said the weirdest thing. Apparently he wears a mask that covers the entire right half of his face. Isn't that the most peculiar thing?-"

"Meg Giry. What on earth are you going on about?" May knew the voice that rang out and turned to see Madam Giry staring at the three girls.

"Uh, nothing Mama just a story I heard." It is quite funny to see how Meg can go from gossiping on and on to being polite as a butterfly.

"You girls should be getting ready for the top of the show. Monsieur Reyer demands the production to be run again." All three girls gave a quiet yes mam and began to scamper away. Madam Giry quickly placed a hand on May's shoulder before she got too far. "Miss. Daily, that was an excellent performance you gave. Keep up the good work and there will be more roles like that for you in the near future."

Although Maygen grew up around her, Madam Giry always intimidated May just the tiniest bit, but she always had the upmost respect for her.

" T-thank you mam." Madam Giry nodded and May began on her way to her dressing room.

Once everyone was back in there opening costumes and props and set pieces were where they needed to be, they began the production again. Everything was going pretty well and the ballet was fantastic but then they reached the song Think of Me and Carlotta murdered it for the billionth time. As the three ballerina's stood in the background they giggled and enjoyed Carlotta's "amusing" performance. Suddenly an earth shattering scream came from one of the ballet rats as one of the backdrops tied to a fly bar swung down from the rafters and knocked Carlotta to the ground. Everyone broke into a panic. The three girls ran to the aid of Madam Giry as Carlotta and the ensemble screamed in horror.

"He's here, the phantom of the opera." Meg spoke quickly peering from corner to corner of the auditorium.

Finally after minuets of crazy screaming and carrying on Carlotta was back on her feet screaming at the poor terrified new managers.

"I'm leaving and not returning" is all May heard before the diva stormed out and a glimpse of white caught her eye from the cat walks up above the stage. The girl looked closer and eventually was able to make out what she was seeing. A stark white mask was placed in front of beading golden eyes that made contact with hers for a split second. She gasped and stumbled backwards.

"May, what's wrong?" Christine worriedly asked.

She saw him. After all of this time she had finally spotted the ominous Opera Ghost. There was no way she could tell Christine, but she had to follow him. She had to find where he hid.

"N-nothing" May spoke quickly. "I have to go. I'll be right back. Before Christine had a chance to respond Maygen was sprinting off backstage into the halls of the Opera House.

Gazing up as she ran May tried to look for any sign of the Phantom. For a while she ran and ran with no sign at all of the ghost. She stopped at a dead end in the hall way panting and out of breath, sinking down to the floor against the wall. For a while she sat and pondered giving up on her search and just returning to rehearsal. As she stood to go back she saw it. A tall lanky shadow walking through a secret door she discovered years ago but never ventured down into it. May let out a loud gasp, and the large shadow turned quickly to inspect the area. The opera ghost was so tall and did indeed wear a mask. He looked rather scary but very intriguing. Suddenly he turned away and walked through the door. The door slammed shut as May stood staring at it with her mouth a gape in shock. Her thoughts were going crazy should she enter it or should she not? Finally after minuets of thinking and pondering she decided. "Tonight. I'll come back tonight. Alone, so no one will no." Her decision was made and on wary feet, she ran back to rehearsal.

Finally she was back at rehearsal but she was confused. There was a "U" shaped crowd of chorus and ballet members around the stage, circling who looked to be like Christine. She pushed her way through the crowd and found Meg.

"Meg, what's going on?" Meg looked at her and put her finger to her lips to quiet May.

"They want Christine to take over the part of Elisa." At thoughs words May suddenly began to feel jealous of Christine again.

**So that's chapter one! Sorry it went kind of fast but I have a lot planned for this story and im really excited to get into it! **

**By the way I picture Erik as Ramin Karimloo, and Christine as Sierra Boggess. May is kinda like anyone you can imagine! **

**Again reviews would be highly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1! Like I said it's moving really fast but I have really big plans that I am so excited for in this story! I really hope you all enjoy the character of May, you'll see as the story continues that she's like a really enjoyable outgoing character. So here is chapter two and I hope you all enjoy! Oh and Happy Summer!**

**I don't own any phantom rights.**

The rest of rehearsal that day was long and rather tedious. Most of the time was spent on teaching Christine all of Elisa's lines, blocking, and songs. May was very jealous of Christine. She felt as though if she had not run off, she could have been where Christine is right now. But she kept all of her feelings inside and danced her heart out around the new Prima Donna.

Night time had fallen soon enough upon the opera house, and all of the day's earlier craziness had come to a quiet standstill. As many of the older ensemble members left to go home for the evening, many of the young ballerinas were returning to their rooms and getting ready for bed. May sat in front of her vanity lightly brushing her hair. She was wrapped in a long red silk robe so that nobody would know she was actually in her street clothing ready to find the opera ghost.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that caused May to jump. She turned quickly and made sure her clothing did not show through her robe. "Come in." she spoke quietly.

As the door slowly opened Maygen saw that it was Christine. She was dressed in a long white night gown with cream colored lace around certain areas.

"Hello May." Christine always spoke quietly and politely to other people.

"Hello Christine. You did a wonderful job in rehearsal's today. Uh c-congratulations on the part. " May was still very jealous of Christine but was not showing it.

Christine smiled softly and looked down at her feet. "Oh thank you." They were both quiet for a moment, and then Christine spoke up. "Well I just came to say goodnight, and I will see you in the morning. Oh and by the way that is a lovely robe."

May smiled at her friend then looked down at the robe. "Thank you Christine"

Christine smiled and nodded in response. "well goodnight Maygen"

"Goodnight." May watched Christine shut the door slowly then turned back to the mirror. She gave her hair one last brush then quickly stood up moving in front of her bed. May took off her robe revealing her street clothing that she had been hiding underneath. She was now standing in a light blue dress with a white color that cut rather low, buttons down the center, and a brown and red patterned under layer of skirt that showed below the bustle of the top layer. She looked rather beautiful. Because she wasn't sure how cold it was going to get, May fastened her long black cape around her neck pulling it over her shoulders.

They young girl stepped forward glancing at herself in the mirror. May realized she was missing something. She moved quickly over to her armoire grabbing her satchel bag that held a couple candles and matches inside, a compass (just in case), a couple of bandages (in case of any wounds), a notebook that she kept entries in from day to day, and other random necessities needed for her usual adventures around the opera house and through the Parisian streets. Finally she was ready. May blew out all of the candles in her room and headed for the door pulling her cape closer to her body.

Trying not to make too much noise, May slowly and quietly inched open the door and slipped out of her dorm. Luckily her room was right by the spiral staircase leading down from the ballet dormitories and away from anyone still awake and watching for any lurking ghost's. She made it down the stairs and away from the rooms. As quiet as she could, May ran past the costume closet, practice rooms, and prop closet's on her was to the dead end she hid at earlier in the day.

May slowed down a bit when she realized she was almost there. Suddenly there was a loud noise from behind her and she began to run again. She ran quickly around a corner without seeing who was approaching her. The young girl ran right into the creepiest stage hand, Joseph Boquet. "Watch it little rat!" The stage hand smelled of brandy and smoke, as he moved May in front of him. Boquet was always creeping on all of the ballet girls and tormenting them with stories about the Opera Ghost.

May looked up at the old stage hand and cringed away. "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you."

Boquet pushed her aside abruptly and began to walk away slurring his words as he mumbled. "Dumb ballet rat. They should all be shipped to America and thrown into jail".

His words made absolutely no sense to May but she just assumed it was because of his intoxicated state. May stood and collected herself for a moment then slowly began on her way to the door which was only inches away.

She was finally there. She stepped forward placing her hand on the cold door. May looked around one last time to see if anyone was around to witness her. Luckily there was no one in sight. Collecting herself, May took a deep breath and began to push open the stone cold heavy door. The door swung open with a soft creek, and what seemed to be a never ending darkness bled out of the passageway. May quickly reached into her satchel pulling out a candle and briskly lighting it with a match. The candle sparked to life as Maygen timidly stepped into the passage way. The door slammed loudly behind the girl causing her to jump. Once she was calmed down, May began her long journey to the menacing catacombs beneath the opera house.

Darkness was everywhere surrounding the timid explorer as she journeyed farther down into the Opera populaire. The walls were wet and made of stone and the ground was slippery and dirty leaving the bottom of Mays dress traced with dirty and grime. Suddenly she stopped. The sound of running water could be heard, it sounded to be down a little ways so May kept going. All of a sudden tiny little squeaks and trampling feet could be heard coming towards her. There were three little mice running in May's direction. The young girl froze dropping her candle and screamed at the sight of the tiny animals and the fact that she was now submerged in complete darkness.

Little did the young ballerina know that her scream sent an echo down the dark hallways, and little did she know that somebody was now anxiously waiting her approach.

**Okay so that was Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be more exciting because someone is finally introduced! Anyways I would love to hear some reviews and feedback so please leave some, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah I love reviews! Thank you all for the lovely reviews I enjoy them so much! I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, even though its summer I still have a crazy busy schedule, and I've been away for a couple days. But nothing will stop me from updating this story because it's to fun! Okay so this is going to be an exciting but rather tricky chapter to right so bear with me! **

**I hope you enjoy! I don't own any phantom rites.**

Darkness, there was darkness everywhere. There was no telling which way was up and which way was down in the pitch black tunnels of the catacombs. Scared of whatever might be lurking within the blackness surrounding her, May ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could following the sound of the running water that was just ahead. Finally a dim light illuminated the dark tunnels lighting May's way to "safety".

She finally reached the light but stopped running and stood still. In front of the girl stretched a mysterious lake. In front of where she was standing was a fairly thing ledge that stretched onward with the lake against the stone walls. Pulling together all of her courage, May took a deep breath and stepped onto the ledge. She walked for a little while hugging the wall when suddenly her foot slipped and plunged into the fridge water of the lake. She gave out a loud yelp of fear as she grabbed a hold of a crack in the wall. She steadied herself and pulled her now soaked foot out of the water. Breathing quickly May grabbed the wall and tried to calm her down. Cautiously she peered down into the water and was shocked to see that she could not see the bottom at all.

Putting all of her fears behind her she began to walk again. May noticed that as she walked the scenery began to change. The walls went from being completely bare to being engraved with pictures and faces, and holding candles to light the way. As she walked she finally saw it. The lake fled into an open area that was hard to make out. May was able to see candles that seemed to be coming out of the water, and across that water was a large organ looking instrument. She finally made it. Slowing down her pace a little bit, May was getting closer and closer. Finally she made it into the phantoms lair.

The lair was rather large with stone walls decorated with many different art works, some painted some drawn with charcoal and pencils. Candles surrounded the entire area. May wasn't able to make out much from across the lake where she was standing. She needed to get over. Looking around her she conveniently spotted a long plank against the wall a little ways over from where she was standing frozen in place. Quickly she grabbed the plank and eased it down to the other side of the lake where it landed with a loud plunk sound.

Making sure the phantom was not around at all she swiftly made her way across the plank trying not to lose her balance and fall. Once across the lake May peered around her surroundings and finally was able to see everything. There was in fact a large organ against a wall in the middle of the lair. A little ways behind it was a beautiful grand piano with sheet music scattered all around the top of it. There were beautiful red sheets draped over things and across walls, and many sculptures and authentic looking pieces of art. There was also a quaint sitting area, and many doors leading to areas unknown.

One specific picture lying on a table caught May's eye. She slowly paced towards it and picked it up. The picture was beautiful. It looked to be a portrait of a young lady with long curly hair and big bright eyes. The girl in the portrait looked very familiar to May but she couldn't figure out who it was. Suddenly it hit her. The young lady in the drawing was in fact Christine. May gasped loudly, dropping the picture and stumbling backwards right into a trap.

A strong arm was thrown tightly around her neck pinning her back against a strong chest. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She couldn't breathe and was struggling to get away. The person pulled her back as she struggled to stay on her feet. Using all of the air she could she was able to make out a few words. "Let me go! Please, please let me go!" As soon as the words were spoken she was brutally thrown to the ground. Her cape fell over her shoulders and her satchel broke off and lay on the ground beside her.

Gasping for air, May laid lifeless on the ground holding her throat when suddenly two large, shiny black shoes stopped in front of where she laid. Slowly tracing her eyes upwards from the feet she saw him. The ominous Opera Ghost was now standing frozen in front of her and staring at her with anger in his eyes. He was so tall, with dark black silky hair and golden eyes that shone so brightly; May found his eyes rather stunning. He was dress impeccably wearing pristine black dress pants, a crisp white button up collared shirt that hung slightly open, and a black vest over the shirt. Suddenly he spoke; his voice was so deep and threatening but there was something beautiful about it.

"Stand up girl." His command echoed through the entire lair. Frightened beyond belief May obeyed his command and stood on shaking legs in front of him. He towered over the rather tall ballerina.

"Why are you here?" Why was she here? What could she say that she just wanted to see him that she wanted to meet him for real?

"I-uh I just wanted to- um I saw you today and I" He cut her off before she was able to finish.

"And you wanted to expose the infamous Opera Ghost to the world, to put him on display and have people track him down and shun him from society. Am I correct?" Although May was now standing, he still towered over her as she coward under his menacing gaze.

May was confused by his word, that's not what she wanted to do at all. She looked at him now with more sympathy in her eyes and spoke softly. "No. No that's not at all what I wanted to do."

The phantom shot a venomous gaze at her than slowly paced towards her. "Oh really, then tell me little one; why are you here?" every word he said was spoken slowly and viciously. He now stood directly in front of May now. His eyes bore down on her with a fierce dangerous fire.

The young girl slowly looked up and met his gaze but with a softer one. May took a moment to actually see who he was. Realizing that he was just a man and not the monster people portrayed him as, she grew more courageous and spoke with truth and courage in her words. "Well the truth is, um I've always wanted to meet you and see who you were and well- I guess what you were."

"And now you see that I am the monster that they all talk about."

"No. You're not a monster. Not at all."

The phantom threw out a sarcastic laugh that bellowed through the catacombs. "Tell me, what is your name girl?"

He backed up a little and turned away from May. She was shocked by his simple question. The phantom actually wanted to know her name. "My name?"

The opera ghost turned quickly and shot her a sarcastic look as he spoke. "No, the girl standing next to you."

May was not amused by his joke but spoke up anyways. "May. Maygen Daily."

Suddenly the phantom realized just who was standing in his lair and gave a shy smile as he paced around her slowly. "Ah yes, the young Maygen Daily; tallest of the ballerinas but yet the youngest. Curious young lady but occasionally clumsy; oh and we must not forget, close friends to the talkative Meg Giry and sweet, soft spoken Christine Daae."

When he spoke about Christine he spoke slowly almost as if he was savoring every word. May was confused and rather frightened by how he knew all of this about her.

"H-how do you know all of that?" He was now standing back in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"Well I take pride in knowing about the people of _my_ opera house, and especially the more talented ones."

May stood shocked; the phantom had just called her talented. She was also shocked by the fact that he was actually very nice, not like how some people portrayed him as.

"You think I'm talented?"

"Well you do stand out a lot."

"oh" Was the only thing she was able to say in response.

"But yes I would have to say you are rather talented."

May smiled brightly at him admiring how nice he actually was to her and admiring what he had just told her. The phantom looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You're nice." Once her words were spoken he looked at her in disbelief.

"Me? the opera ghost nice?" May nodded in response. He then spoke again with a softer feeling in his voice. "oh, well thank you."

There was a short pause before May spoke up. "what is your name?"

The phantom gazed at her amusingly. "My name? Why do you need to know?"

"Well I don't want to keep referring to you as Monsieur Phantom."

The Phantom was clearly amused by her words. "I do not have a name. They are only useless labels to have." "Meanwhile I believe that you should be leaving my presence and be returning to your dormitories before a search party is put out to find you."

He began to turn and walk away when May ran up behind him and lightly grabbed him by the shoulder. The opera ghost stopped and turned peering down at the small hand laid on his shoulder.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" May wanted to see him again, to learn more about him and his life.

The phantom slowly removed Mays hand from his shoulder turning to face the small ballerina. "That young ballerina is up to you to decide." There was a short pause as May smiled at him. "Now please be on your way."

"Thank you Monsieur Phantom" Giving one more smile, May turned and ran back across the plank that was still laid across the lake. Quickly she made her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. Trying to remember every feature of the phantom and every word he spoke to her she quickly to drifted asleep.

Deep beneath the opera house the phantom who was actually named Erik was emerging from his music room with sheet music in his hands to a new opera when something caught his eye. Setting the sheet music down atop his piano, he slowly made his way over to where he first approached the young girl who was being ever so friendly with him moments ago.

Laying on the ground next to the lake was a dark brown satchel with a broken strap.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn. Ok that was a hard chapter but I hope everyone enjoys it. I would love to get some reviews and hear how im doing so far! Thanks so much!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews make my day haha! Yay its chapter 4! This might be a bit of a slow chapter. And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter has taken so long. BLeh this week has been crazy for me (I had to get braces****) oh well but I promise I will start updating sooner especially the next chapter because I'm really excited for that! So enjoy and PLEASE review! Thanks!**

Chapter 4:

"Maygen Daily, keep that leg straight!" The ballet mistress roared over the loud music. Opening night of Hannibal was finally here, and the ballet corps had been practicing diligently all day for the evening's performance. While all the other ballerinas were focused and ready to perform, one very young one was overly tired and timid throughout the entire rehearsal session; glancing up at the cat walks and on either side of the stage for a mysterious masked friend.

May had been beside herself all day; she had finally met the phantom. The young girl wanted so badly to tell someone and to let out her big secret but knew deep in her heart that she shouldn't, and she would not. May was absolutely shocked by how intriguing the masked man actually was. He was a lot nicer than many portrayed him as and actually rather handsome. Throughout the entire day May only had her mind on him, although it should have been on what she was doing.

As the music began to pick up, so did May's dance. As greacfully as she possibly could with her mind as busy as it was she began to spin rather elegantly. Because of the theme of the show the ballerina's costumes were rather sparse with not much to them. May's costume had a different touch to it because she was featured more. Her top was beautifully designed with a floral like pattern that covered her chest and went up and around the back of her neck leaving her thin middle shown. The bottom was a light skirt that had pieces of sheer material hanging down in lines which all ended above her ankles. All of the costumes clearly depicted the slave role they were portraying.

Her dance was slowly coming to an end as the music began to pick up with a swell of different instruments. May gracefully leapt off the ground and landed on wobbling feet. She knew that next she needed to finish her dance with a move as simple as a pot de chat. As she sprung off the ground, a bottle from up in the stage hand section of the cat walks came crashing to the ground and shattered as May was about to land. In that split second her mind was distracted and she landed wrong on her left foot. The young ballerina fell to the ground as a piece of broken glass sliced through her stockings cutting her leg. May let out a soft yelp of pain as she sat up to inspect her leg; luckily there was no glass left in her leg, but the scratch was large and bleeding badly. At this point Madame Giry and the very few stage hands standing around rushed to sight of the fallen rum bottle. May found this as a chance to sneak away to bandage her wound without drawing anyone's attention.

Quietly trying not to draw attention to herself May stood and as quickly as she could, made her way to her room. She shut the door tightly and sat on her bed. Blood had dripped down her leg and stained her ripped stockings. Trying not to touch the wound she took of her tattered stockings and threw them in a corner to throw away later. The wound wasn't that bad but just kept bleeding. Thinking on her feet May ran over to her armoire to grab her satchel. When she reached the large object of furniture she flung open the doors and reached for where it should be. May reached and grabbed nothing.

"No." She said loudly but to herself. Hurriedly she raced through her armoire searching for her satchel, throwing dress after dress to the ground in search. Nothing was there. No satchel was in sight. Breathing heavily she backed up against her bed post and began to think.

"_Where could it be, oh god where could it be? I had it last night throughout the tunnels, then I had it when I got there, and then he found me and threw me to the-" It_ hit her. She fell to her knees.

"Oh God!" Her satchel was with the Phantom. All of her candles and adventuring items and…

"Oh NO!" her notebook. The notebook where she wrote about not only her journeys but also her thoughts and dreams and everything else. What if he read it? Millions of different cinereous were going through her head about what could have happened when there was a sudden knock on the door that made her jump. Suddenly a voice from behind the door rang out.

"May? May are you alright? Can I please come in?"

The voice belonged to Christine. May shot up off of the ground and faced the door. "Yes. Uh I'll be right there." Quickly she ran around like crazy cramming all the dresses she threw out of her armoire then slamming the door shut. She hobbled to the center of the room and stood. "Okay come in."

Christine entered and stopped right away. "May what on earth have you done to yourself?"

May looked down at her wounded leg; it was still bleeding badly.

"Oh it was an accident; I just got scratched by a piece of glass."

Christine came closer inspecting her leg. "Here let me help you. I'll be right back." Without a second thought Christine left the room and was back in a split second with a small first aid kit that was kept nearby. "Why don't you sit down?" May slowly sat on the bed as Christine took out some of the supplies in the kit.

"Oh here I can do it. I will be fine thank you." May wasn't the biggest fan of people touching her or helping her out with injuries so she would be fine by herself.

Christine gave May a grim look then spoke, "are you sure?"

"Yes thank you." May grabbed a little piece of cloth and washed the blood off of her leg.

"Well I have to get ready for this evening; will you be alright to dance tonight?" Christine questioned.

"Yes I should be fine." Suddenly an image from last night appeared in May's head. It was the painting of Christine she found in "his" lair.

"Good, well I'll be seeing you in a little while then."

"Wait Christine; I've been wondering where have you gotten your singing voice from."

Christine looked shocked by her question; her face looked a bit paler and her eyes looked darker. "Um well um I have a teacher. I'm not quite positive on his name… well I'm not positive on what he really looks like either but he has taught me in private for a long time now."

What Christine had just said made May think. "Oh ok how… generous."

Christine smiled. "Yes well I have to be going, so I will see you in a little while. Goodbye May."

"Goodbye Christine."

**So that was Chapter 4. I know it was kinda slow and messy but I promise the next chapter will be a lot better! Please review I love hearing what you all think and I will try and update sooner now!**

**Thanks!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Okay so chapter 4 has been giving me MAJOR problems with uploading and it was just being stupid, so that is the main reason chapter 5 hasn't been uploaded soon enough. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm excited for this one and I hope you all will enjoy it! **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 5:**

Her plan was set; after the night's performance May would once again venture down through the cold, dark catacombs of the opera house to retrieve her satchel. The performance was well on its way now. Act two had just begun and May, alongside all of the other ballerinas, sprang forth out of the wings opening the second half. The youngest of all the ballerinas was still struggling with the dances because of her wandering mind and now her wounded leg. Besides that the opera was fantastic. The entire audience was absolutely awestruck by the populaire's new prima donna.

Christine's voice soared like an angel as all of the girls danced around her. May's solo dance was approaching sooner than she realized so as the current song ended she sprinted off the stage and straight to her dressing room to change into her slave costume. Swinging the door open and slamming it shut in a split second May stopped in her tracks as she noticed something different in her dressing room. Lying beautifully upon her makeup vanity was a large and extravagantly beautiful bouquet of flowers. Walking closely May was astounded by all of the lovely flowers ranging from yellow roses to wonderful lily's, all of the flowers she always loved.

Suddenly a white note setting next to the bouquet caught her eye. Gingerly she picked up the note and caressed it lightly as she opened it; the note read,

_Astounding dancing Miss. Daily!_

_Best of luck in act 2!_

_J. O._

She scanned the note over and over again; who was J.O? Why did he leave so many flowers? How did he know her?

Time went on as all of these thoughts rushed through her already busy mind. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and the familiar sound of the stage manager "Five minutes Miss. Daily!" Snapping out of her daze May frantically ran to her costume rack stripping her slave costume from its hanger in one swift movement. Rushing behind her changing screen, the girl's skirt, leotard, accessories and hair piece was ripped off as she scurried into her now rather reviling costume. Carefully May pulled on her stockings avoiding her wound as best as possible; although she didn't show it her leg was giving her a great deal of pain.

"2 minutes Miss. Daily!" the voice came through again. Giving a sigh of annoyance and anger May sprinted to her mirror pinning the sides of her hair back and placing her golden headband in place. Grabbing her pointe shoes and racing for the door, the girl shot out of her dressing room and down the long hallways making her way to the stage on wobbling legs as she fastened her shoes securely to her feet. She was almost to the stage and could hear the music beginning to swell into its melodious dancing tune when suddenly she was pushed, or tripped; she really didn't have time on her hands to realize what happened. As May fell to the floor and slid on her right thigh. As she slid a short distance she could feel the bandages on her thigh being ripped down as fresh blood hit her cool stockings. Putting her pain to the side she sprang up and ran towards the stage as a voice sounded behind her. "Watch yourself you little rat."

Turning quickly as she ran she hollered back "Sorry Monsieur!" and now she was on the stage. The heat from all of the candles glowing on her burnt through her skin as her music began. Pushing every thought in her head behind, May began her beautifully graceful dance gliding across the stage like an ice skater on smooth ice.

Watching from the audience no one would have ever realized that the young dancer was in a great deal of pain, no one would have also realized the red coloring running down her right leg threatening to touch the stage. But one person realized. One phantasmal creature lurking above the stage noticed ever difference in the girls dancing and behavior as she went on. A strange sense of pity rushed through the man watching above as the girl hurried through the song on shaking legs that nobody but him would have been able to spot.

Finally after what seemed like ages the song came to an end. New ensemble members rushed onto the stage to finish the show as the staring ballerina ran off as a rapture of loud and enthusiastic clapping burst through the opera house. Not caring about the response her audience was giving her May ran over to a wall leaning against it and inspected her bloody leg. It hurt badly as it bled through her now drenched stockings. Turning swiftly to go back to her dressing room a hand was placed on her shoulder spinning her around and pushing her back out onto the stage.

"Wait-wait stop what are you doing?"

"It's curtain call, get out there girl!" with one harsh shove she was now pushed back into the heat of the candles onstage. As May looked around realizing what was going on, she bundled up all of her energy and gracefully ran to center stage bowing to the audience as they responded with loud appreciative applause and adoration. As new featured singers sprang from the wings to bow May moved to the side with the rest of the cast to acknowledge everyone else. Suddenly May glanced over the audience as everybody stood and cheered louder than she had ever heard. Christine had taken center stage and was receiving the amazing applause as flowers flew from all angles of the crowd to the feet of the brand new prima donna.

As the clapping died down and the cast retreated to the wings, May pushed through everybody as fast as she could and dashed down the crowded hallways to her dressing room. She could see it in the distance; the ivory door of her dressing room beckoned her as she began to well up with tears of pain. She was almost there, so close to security and so close to being away from the crowds of people rushing backstage when a cold hand was placed upon her shoulder stopping her in her tracks as she let out a yelp of alarm and turning with swift trepidation.

"Mademoiselle please forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you." The voice was beautiful; thick and sincere with a touch of happiness. Looking up to meet the height of the person standing very close to her, she was stopped by two big piercing blue eyes gazing down at her longingly. Scanning over the man in front of her she was met with a strikingly handsome man with light blonde hair, soft pink lips, and beautiful features all over. May was strangely ok with the close proximity of the tall man standing over her.

Pushing away some tears threatening to escape she softly spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry. No-no you didn't frighten me at all." The tall man smiled down at her with a gorgeous smile that May adored instantly.

"Well that's good!" A slight laugh escaped his soft lips as he spoke again. "Allow me to introduce myself," Slowly he took May's hand into his, "Jack… Jack Oliver," Lifting May's hand to his mouth, he pressed a feather light kiss to the back of her hand making her blush a light shade of pink.

Pulling her hand away May scanned his face again. "Jack? Jack Oliver?" Jack smiled at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, or you might know me as J.O." He noticed the young girls face brightens up as he told her that.

"That was you?" She questioned.

"Well it all depends what you are questioning." He shot the girl a sly look that melted her heart.

"The flowers; They were from you?" He nodded with a slight smirk. "Oh well t-thank you very much monsieur Oliver that was very generous of you."

"Please just call me Jack, and no need to thank me." There was a short pause as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You know… your dancing is marvelous, you had me in a complete trance the entire time." A light blush played across May's cheeks again.

"Thank you… Jack." Jack absolutely adored the slight hesitation she gave before speaking his name. There was another short pause as he gazed down and spotted something on May's leg.

"Oh Miss. Daily what have you done?" May looked at him questioningly forgetting about her wounded leg completely. "Your leg, its bleeding"

"What oh, oh nothing it was just an accident this morning. I'm fine."

"Oh wow, well here why don't I help you…" May cut him off.

"No, oh no I'll be fine trust me."

"No really let me help you" He walked closer to her as she moved away slowly.

"Jack please I appreciate it but I'll be fine. Thank you." Jack gazed at May in defeat then spoke up with a change of expression.

"Ok if you insist but before I forget I have one request of you." May gazed at him with a questionable expression. "Have dinner with me; Tonight." May looked at him shocked, she was about to say yes when she realized something; her satchel. She had to get it, but didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this.

"Jack I'd love to- " She was cut off.

"Great! I will be back in a little bit. Take all the time you need I'll just knock when I return."

"But Jack I.." He pulled her hand up to his lips again.

"Until then mademoiselle Daily." And with that he turned and briskly walked away. Oh how he walked. He had a beautiful air of grace and knowledge to him. As May watched him disappear into the rush of people backstage she disappeared behind the door of her dressing room where she readied herself for her dinner tonight. Stripping off her blood stained stockings May washed off her leg and wrapped a tight bandage down her thigh securely. Racing for her dress that she wore earlier in the day she ran behind her changing screen and rushed into her gown. The gown was a beautiful a light pink that complemented her skin perfectly. The dress had a small black sweater that went with it buttoning down her waist leaving open her chest area. Pulling off her golden headband, May shook out her curls and tied the sides back with a light pink bow. As she sat down at her vanity to take off some of her stage makeup there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in!" Slowly opening the door Jack walked in and shut it behind him standing tall in his spotless suit, perfect blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and coat in hand. He gazed over May as she stood and was stunned by her beautiful appearance.

"Wow." He paused "Uh are you ready to go?" May nodded as she flicked off a gas lamp, grabbed her cloak and walked towards the tall man waiting for her. Taking her cloak from her and draping it around her shoulder Jack offered his arm to May as he stood tall.

"Shall we?"

**Hehe young lovers and such and such! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review I love hearing from all of you and I want to know what you think about Monsieur Oliver haha (; Thanks Again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So I am once again terribly sorry about updating but I have been in Jamaica for the past week and haven't been able to get to it. So here is chapter 6 and I am really excited for this chapter because a certain masked man is back and he is rather playful (if that's the word I'm looking for) in this chapter haha. **

**So I hope everyone is having an awesome summer and I would really like to hear from all of you so reviews would once again be greatly appreciated! Thanks!(:**

The evening was going beautifully so far! The air was crisp, the stars were bright and the moon shown perfectly on the small café where two young new friends sat in the window laughing and enjoying each other's company. Jack had led May to a lovely café a little ways away from the opera house; together they sat sharing stories and memories and different things about themselves to each other. May was completely fixated over her new friend and his beautifully handsome charm. She discovered that Jack was 18 years old, 3 years older than she was, his family was rather wealthy and owned an extravagant estate just outside of town, and he was an avid opera goer, loved the color blue, enjoyed animals and when he was younger he always wanted to become an artist.

Not only was May learning a lot about Jack but Jack was also learning a lot about May. He learned that the young women sitting in front of him loved the color yellow, always wanted to be a singer, adored dogs, hated being the tallest ballerina, lived within the opera house, and always dreamed of traveling the world someday. Jack also learned that May looked beautiful in the moonlight. He was so transfixed on the girl that he hardly paid attention to anything else. Together now the two acquaintances laughed over a ridiculous story of Jacks childhood.

"Jack you must be joking!" May was laughing of the absurdness of the story.

"oh believe me I'm not, when I slid down the railing on the staircase, I knocked right into my father who ran into my grandfather hitting him clear off his feet." Jack retold the humorous story just to enjoy hearing May's laugh. "Even though I was grounded for a week everybody still found it quite humorous"

May was laughing again. As both there laughter died down Jack held May's glare and smiled at her grabbing her hand. "Maygen, you have a beautiful smile." May blushed at his compliment; Suddenly Jack reached up and lightly caressed her cheek. May held his gaze for another moment then broke it.

"Oh um what time is it" Jack looked at May confused for a moment then glanced at a clock on the wall.

"Ten thirty, why?"

"Oh I have to get back." May stood to leave and Jack stood up with her grabbing her arm lightly.

"So soon?"

"Yes I'm sorry I really need to get back"

"Then let me walk you there" May held his gaze for a moment.

"That… that would be lovely, thank you." Swiftly Jack picked up Mays cloak and draped it lightly over her shoulders and then he led her outside where they began on their way back to the opera populaire.

As they ventured back to the opera house through the empty Parisian streets, the two joked some more and told extravagant stories and memories. Finally they made it back to the steps of the opera house and stood gazing at each other under the shining moonlight.

" Jack, thank you for an amazing evening! It was absolutely wonderful getting to know you!" May was standing a step above jack so she was finally at eye level with him.

"Please there is no need to thank me." The two were silent for a moment just enjoying each other's presence. "May you are such a wonderful girl, I would love to see you again sometime soon."

May smile lightly at him, "I'd like that two" They both smile brightly.

"Well until then Mademoiselle .Daily," Jack slowly lifts May's right hand and places a feather light kiss to it. She blushes at the softness of his lips against her skin.

"I'll be waiting Monsieur Oliver." Jack laughs lightly. "Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight May." They share one last gaze then may spins around and runs up the stairs to the opera house. Jack watches the young girl as she leaves and stands amazed by her beauty and adorable personality. He is truly astounded by the young ballerina.

As May reaches the doors of the Opera house she pushes them open and enters the rather dark lobby. At this time of night most of the ensemble members are gone leaving the few ballerinas who live within the dormitories. Moving as quickly as possible; May races through the empty halls making her way to her room. Her idea was to venture down through the catacombs to retrieve her satchel without being caught by the phantom but something quickly made her change her mind. Suddenly there was a loud crash then the sound of shattering glass and a thick curse that stopped May in her tracks. Peering around a corner May spotted Joseph Bouquet standing in a puddle of rum and smashed glass. A loud gasp escaped May's lips as she spotted the disgustingly creepy stage hand. Quickly Bouquet spun around and spotted the girl. He began racing towards her yelling incoherent words in his drunken state. May pushed herself away from the wall and sprinted down the hallway and up the spiral staircase leading to her room. In the distance she could still hear Bouquet yelling random words as she flung her door open and slammed it shut leaning against it and panting heavily.

Panting like crazy May spoke softly to herself. "I- I can't. I can't go back out there. He'll get me. He'll get me for sure." Sliding down the door May sat down trying to regain control. Slowly her breathe caught up to her and she was able to calm down. Standing on shaking legs May slowly walked to her wardrobe grabbing a light pink night gown then changing into it. She sat down at her make up vanity and lightly brushed through her curls as she made the decision to get her satchel after tomorrow night's performance.

_And though it's clear though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember_

_Spare a thought for me. _

Christine sang away center stage while May stood alone in the wings softly humming along. May was the only one to see that something wasn't right with Christine. Her voice seemed to not be as golden and bright as the day before, also she looked exceptionally tired and warn out. As the young ballerina hummed along with the new Prima Donna, she was spinning a detailed plan in her mind as to how she would get her satchel from the phantom. Quickly Christine's song ended with a soaring cadenza and she pranced off the stage and ran right past May. Swiftly May ran after her grabbing her arm. Christine stopped with a gasp and turned around hurriedly to face her friend.

"Oh my goodness May you scared me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Christine. Um a-are you alright you don't seem yourself today?" Christine looked at May differently.

"Me? Yes I'm alright just um well just a little tired that's all." The way Christine looked at May showed without a doubt that she was hiding something from her friend.

"Are you sure Christine, I was kind of worried."

"Yes I'm ok. Thank you for being worried but I am completely fine May. Trust me" May was worried; Christine was still hiding something form her; But what? Suddenly Meg came prancing up to the two girls with a wide smile on her face.

"Christine, Christine I cannot believe it! Oh my goodness I cannot believe it!" Meg was beyond giddy as she reached the girls grabbing Christine's arm.

"What can't you believe?" Christine looked at Meg confused.

"You and the Vicomte, I had no idea." May had no idea what the girls were talking about.

"What's a Vicomte?" Meg looked at the girl shocked.

"What's a Vicomte? Haha I believe you mean who is a Vicomte." May glanced at Christine looking for an answer.

"Meg is talking about Raoul de Chagny.." Meg interrupted Christine.

"Oh Raoul is beyond handsome, oh Christine you are so lucky to have him as a suitor!" Christine glanced at Meg shocked.

"A suitor? Meg me and Raoul are only childhood friends, he is not my suitor."

"Whatever you say Madame de Chagny haha!" Meg was joking with Christine, who gave a sympathetic laugh.

May suddenly spoke up. "Well he sounds wonderful! I have to go get ready; I will see you girls in a little." With that May turned and ran to her dressing room to get ready for the night's performance.

The performance that night went quickly and fairly well. May did an amazing job dancing and Christine stunned the audience with her voice, even though it was not one hundred percent. After final curtain calls May made her way back to her dressing room where she quickly changed into a beautiful dark blue gown that flowed at the wait and had hints of gold along the chest and along the sleeves that went halfway down her arms. May faced her mirror and let her curls her golden curls flow over her shoulder. Grabbing a light cloak and a small candle May peeked out her dressing room door to see if the hallways were finally empty. They were so she swiftly ran down the hallway to the hidden door she found and began her journey down through the dark catacombs of the opera house.

Her journey was long and tedious but finally after a long time of walking May saw the light coming from the phantoms lair. Making her way inside she inspected the area to see if he was there. No sight of him. She then found the plank that allowed her to get across the lake and set it down with a soft plunk and made her way across. Once across she again glanced around the area looking for the masked man but he wasn't in sight so she began to search. She ran up towards the area where he had thrown her to the ground but nothing was there. She began searching around his piano but all there was was scattered sheet music.

"Well if it isn't the little blonde girl again!" The familiar ominous golden voice pierced the quiet air like a dagger. May yelped with fear and whirled around to see who was behind her. May was struck with the sight of a white mask and a beautifully mysterious man who wore it.

"You just couldn't get enough of me couldn't you?" The masked man smiled wickedly and paced over to the young women in his lair.

"Monsieur Le Phantom, good to see you again." Her words were shaky and soft as they escaped her lips. The phantom slowly approached her and leaned up against the piano as she stood in front of him. May notice that his hands were behind his back the entire time he walked to her and even as he leaned against his grand piano.

"Why are you here girl?" He spoke with a touch of interest in his voice.

"I believe you have something of mine." The phantom gazed at her wickedly.

"Do I now? And what might that be?"

"My satchel," The phantom stood tall now in front of her.

"Does it happen to look like this?" Unexpectedly he held up her satchel in front of him.

"Yes that's it thank you…" May reached out to grab her satchel but the phantom pulled it away from her.

"Not so fast, what would a little girl like you be doing with such a heavy bag like this?" He began walking away inspecting the outside of the bag.

"That sir is none of your business. Now if you wouldn't mind handing me…" The opera ghost cut her off.

"Oh well what do we have here? It looks like candles, a couple of matches, a first aid kit, hmm smart girl, a compass, and oh, oh what's this; a diary?" He held out May's journal.

"Please give that to me.." May went to grab the journal but he pulled it out of her reach and backed away.

"Now what could an innocent little girl like you have to write about?" He began to open the journal flipping through the pages.

"Please I beg of you…"

"_November 3__rd__, last night I snuck out of the opera house and ventured through the streets of Paris. Everything was beautiful no one seemed to wonder why I was alone but that was ok. There were so many different stores and sights. Unfortunately I was caught and brought back to the opera house. At least I got a glimpse of Paris._ You little rebel you." He was reading everything aloud as May stood beyond embarrassed.

"Please stop…"

"_March 20__th__, Today Meg told me of the opera ghost. No one has ever seen him but I want to. The fact that this ghost lives within the opera house is horrifying yet thrilling. I hope I can see him one day. Everyone seems to be afraid of him; they say he wears a mask and has eyes like a cat. That hardly sounds scary to me. Everybody here is just mean. What if he's not a ghost, what if he's just a man? Oh well let them all think what they want. _Awww Miss. Daily I am flattered."

"Thank you but please give it.."

"Here's a good one! _December 22__nd__, Christmas is almost here; Another Christmas without Papa and Mother. There is a new boy at the opera his name is Jonathan. He is rather handsome and very nice. For some reason I cannot seem to find the courage to talk to him. Meg has a fine time talking with him, why can't I? Well maybe tomorrow I'll talk to him and who knows maybe I'll get a special Christmas gift or even a kiss!. _May you dog!" May was bright read from embarrassment.

"Stop it now!" Swiftly May lunged forward grabbing the journal out of his hands. The phantom gave a deep laugh of self-satisfaction; he obviously enjoyed playing games.

"No harm done?" He held up his hands in defeat. May was silent for a while as she silently questioned him.

She sighed in defeat. "No harm done."

"Good!" He turns and slowly walks towards the lake; meanwhile May places her journal into her satchel and inspects it to see if everything is inside. She notices a stitching on the strap that wasn't there before. She realized that it must have broken and he fixed it.

"You fixed my bag?" The phantom stood at the edge of the lake as he turned to face her.

"Yes. The strap broke so I thought it would be nice to fix it."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." The phantom began walking towards her again. "I saw you get hurt yesterday… are you alright?" He was now standing in front of the girl who looked at him confused but glad.

"Yes I'm alright, thank you." May smiles at him,

"Does your leg still hurt at all?" May looked down at her leg which was covered by a layer of silk and skirts.

"Umm yes, yes it actually does."

"Well here wait here for a moment I'll be right back." With that Erik left the room and entered a different one. May was confused but did what he said and stood still waiting for him to return. Soon enough he returned with a small glass container of something in his hands.

"Here this should help the pain." He handed her the glass container. May inspected the container cautiously.

"Thank you" They were quiet for a moment. "Um what is this exactly?"

"Oh it's a mix of different Persian herbs that takes the pain away. An old friend of mine gave it to me." May opened the container and smelled the paste inside. It smelled of aloe and herbs.

"OK well thank you."

"Of course," They were quiet for a moment again. "By the way your dancing last night was phenomenal; absolutely exquisite!" May blushed lightly causing the man in front of her to smile.

"Thank you Monsieur Le Phantom." May smiled at him again. "Am I still not allowed to know your name?"

"You will learn in time." May sighed I defeat again and Erik turned and walked towards the piano.

"May I ask you something?" He turned to face the curious girl.

"I guess."

"Do you know of the Vicomte de Chagny?" Suddenly the phantom stiffened up as he gazed at the girl with cold eyes. It took him sometime to speak up and when he did his voice was cold and low losing the golden-ness and beauty.

"I do indeed, but please do not mention his name again. Raoul de Chagny is not a good man and should not be spoken of." May was confused how he could he be saying he was a terrible man when Meg and Christine thought he was wonderful.

"Oh I- I'm sorry I asked." The phantom looked up at the girl with a bit more warmth in his eyes than before.

"It's fine." They were both quiet. "It is late I suggest you be on your way. You need your rest for tomorrow's performance. Goodnight Miss. Daily and don't forget your bag again." May threw her bag over her shoulder confused.

"Goodnight Monsieur. And thank you for fixing my satchel." She then turned and left.

Watching her leave Erik thought things over for a moment considering the girl then decided to retire to his piano for the night to compose and lose himself in his music.

**Wooo that was a biggy! Longest chapter yet WOOT WOOT! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it and especially Erik's parts haha! So I would love to hear from you all so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much!(:**

**Ps. I have a notebook where I write out an outline for all the chapters and right in the beginging I have a side note that literally says **_**Que Jack manly charm! **_** Lol I thought that was funny! Ok have an awesome week everyone!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Sorry it's been awhile but this chapter has taken me a long time to write. I'd just like to take a moment and thank the Anonymous reviewer who gave me such a sweet review, it was very nice and I appreciate it greatly! So here is chapter 7 for everyone and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks!(:**

The grey sky poured through the tiny window behind May's bed as bellowing church bells chimed 6:00 from a nearby cathedral. There was a harsh sound of large rain droplets hit the roof of the Opera house waking up the youngest ballerina that slept beneath its cover. Groggily she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and pushing the straggly curls from her face. Rolling over and grabbing the small clock that sat on her bedside table she saw that it was 6 in the morning; it was a while still before the rest of the cast and workers of the opera house would arrive for their daily rehearsals and work. Setting the small clock back upon the nightstand, May pushed her covers off of her and swung her feet out of bed standing on shaking legs. The young girl slowly walked to her mirror pulling up the hem of her night gown to look at her wound on her leg. Carefully unraveling the bandages on her thigh she was met with the same appearance as yesterday; the wound was still there and slowly but surely getting better.

With a huff of annoyance May tossed the bandages into a small trash can and began walking towards her vanity when she kicked something spewing whatever was inside out of it. Looking down May realized she had kicked her satchel and now saw the strange healing cream the phantom had gave her lying on the floor a few inches away from where she stood. She slowly walked over to it lifting it off of the cold floor. Without putting much thought into it May decided to go ahead and use it hoping for the best.

The strange cream inside the container smelled strongly of herbs and aloe and felt strangely cold against her skin as she cautiously dabbed the cream over her wound. At first it stung a little but after a few moments it went away making any pain go away. After that she then bandaged her leg again and begin dressing to face the day. Tonight was the final performance of Hannibal and everybody at the opera house was ready to end the season with a bang, while May just wanted to start new dance routines and was happy that Hannibal was finally ending.

Once she was dressed in her usual rehearsal attire, being a white button down leotard with a white matching tutu and stockings and also a mauve shawl, May began her way down the spiral stair case by her room to meet the rest of the ballerina's for an early morning rehearsal. As she got to the bottom of the staircase she heard singing coming from one of the rehearsal rooms and decides to go listen in. She reaches the door and leans up against the wall beside it listening to the chorus sing through all of the songs in Hannibal. Looking around to make sure nobody was there May began softly singing along.

May loved to sing and even though she loved dancing singing was her main passion. May's parents Annabelle and Richard Daily were well known classically trained opera singers who toured all over London. Growing up May admired her parents unbelievably and was taught to sing at a young age, but sadly at the age of 8 Annabelle and Richard both died tragically on their way home from singing just outside of Paris. Ever since there death May has wanted nothing more than to sing like her parents and to please them up in heaven with her vocal abilities but when she was brought to live at the opera house, she was forced into dancing and wasn't allowed to sing. Whenever she was alone May would practice and practice to become as great as a singer as her parents, she even began saving money to pay for a private tutor one day but didn't have enough yet.

Lost in her own singing trance May began on her way down a long quiet hallway towards the stage for rehearsal, wrapping her shawl tighter around her. As she walked her voice soared and bounced off of the walls of the hallway.

_And though it's clear,_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember _

_Spare a thought for me. _

The young girl thought she was alone but apparently not. As she began the next verse a hand was placed over her mouth silencing her and another around her waist pulling her into a dark corridor as she tried to scream. With May still attempting to scream and the hand still over her mouth she was briskly turned around and a familiar voice haunting voice rang out.

"Quiet girl it's only me!" As her eyes fixed to the surrounding darkness of the corridor May looked up at the person who the voice was coming from and was met with two shining golden eyes and a stark white mask. It was him.

Ripping his hand from her mouth May was trying as hard as she could not to lash out on the man for scaring her as he did.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" May was trying to whisper but it wasn't really working.

"I- I'm sorry it's just….. Your voice! S-sing that again!" May was pleasantly confused as the phantom looked at her shocked and almost confused also.

"Sing what again?"

The phantom grabbed her forearms lightly almost in a way of pleading.

"Think of me, sing it again!" He sounded urgent. May shook out of his grip and looked at him confused.

"Right here," She questioned.

"Yes, right here."

"Right now," she questioned again.

"Yes, right here right now!" His voice was becoming more frantic and energetic.

"No, no not here. Why were you even listening?" May was becoming a bit angry with him.

"May I had no idea you were able to sing!" His voice now had an air of wonderstruck to it as he gazed at her.

"What?" May was very confused.

"Your voice it's- it's lovely. Have you had any training?"

"Training? No well maybe, my parents taught me when I was younger." The phantom grabbed her arms again.

"Wait, your parents were they Richard and Annabelle Daily?" How did he know this? May was shocked, _how on earth could he know this?_, she thought to herself.

"Yes…. Wait how do you- .." He cut her off dropping her arms and speaking to himself.

"Oh it all makes sense now!" He turned to May suddenly making her jump back. "Tonight. Come to my lair tonight after the performance and we will begin."

May was even more confused now. "Begin what?"

He paused for a moment then gave her a sly smile. "Your lessons " She had no idea how to respond. Did he really just offer to give her lessons?

"Lessons? But I-I don't have enough money I couldn't-.." He cut her off again.

"Nonsense, I don't want your money and don't intend on getting anything in return. Your voice needs training and with my help you can be performing in front of all of Paris in no time!" Again she was dumbfounded and had no idea how to respond.

"Monsieur?!"

"Now I believe you are late for rehearsals, you best be on your way girl."

Completely thrilled May lunged forward and wrapped the phantasmal man in a large embrace. Because of her state of excitement and disbelief May had not noticed how the opera ghost awkwardly stiffened and shook while she wrapped her arms around his thin body. In her act of gratitude towards him she May had also not realized that her shawl fell to her feet as she embraced him. Pulling away grinning ear to ear May spoke graciously. "Oh thank you, thank you so much Monsieur Le Phantom."

Loosening up a little more the phantom gave a shy smile towards her.

"No need to thank me. Now you're going to be late." Giving one last smile May turned and began running off when the opera ghost called after her. "Miss. Daily!" Stopping in her tracks May spun around to face him and saw him standing with her shawl hanging out of his hands as he gave a wicked smirk. "Forgetting something?"

Racing back May grabbed the shawl gave one last thank you and sprinted down the hallway to the stage as the Phantom blended right back into the shadows of the opera house.

The rest of the day came and went in a whirl wind of pirouettes and costume changes. The day's rehearsals were long and tiresome but May pushed through it. That night's performance also went quickly and wonderfully, Christine and the rest of the chorus sang their hearts out and May danced with all of her might with only one thing on her mind for the first time. Now as the curtains closed on Hannibal for the final time and the cast disappeared to the wings, May dashed away from the stage as fast as her legs could take her until she reached her dressing room.

As May flung open her door and slammed it shut behind her, she raced to her armoire grabbing a cream colored long sleeve dress that had a little green apron top to go over it and brown boots; she then raced over to her vanity and tied back some of her curls with a red ribbon. Swinging her satchel over her shoulder and making her way to the door May slowly creped it open and stuck her head out to make sure the coast was clear. It was so she silently snuck out and began on her way when another familiar voice stopped her.

"Miss. Daily!" May turned around briskly to see Jack Oliver approaching her from down the hallway with his hands behind his back.

"Bonjour Monsieur Oliver" As Jack reached the young girl he rapped her in a warm embrace.

"For you Mademoiselle." Jack held out a beautiful red rose with a yellow ribbon on it. May took the rose from him and caressed the ribbon. "Your favorite color, correct? And I apologize I would have had a lily but apparently they are not blooming in this season. That was your favorite flower, no?" Jack smiled down at May as she blushed.

"Yes… that is correct, thank you Jack." They were both silent for a moment.

"Oh May, you were once again phenomenal tonight, would you like to come with me for coffee, or tea which ever you prefer?" Lost in the moment May was just about to say yes when she remembered where she had to be.

"Jack I'm flattered, thank you but I…." She didn't know how to tell jack about her lessons and didn't want to lie to him so she came up with the quickest response she could think of. "I already have plans to um meet with a… friend of mine." Jacks expression changed and he looked almost hurt.

"Oh well alright. Well can I see you sometime soon?" May smiled at him,

"Yes. Jack I'd love that." He smiled back at her.

"Great are you free tomorrow?"

"I am." Jack smiled brighter at her response.

"OK well why don't you meet me in the park around 2." May contemplated it for a moment then spoke happily.

"Jack I would love that! So I'll see you then"

"Yes see you then! Goodnight ." He lightly grabbed her hand and set a feather light kiss to it.

"Goodnight Monsieur Oliver." With one last smile Jack turned and walked away as May raced away down to the Phantoms lair.

Meanwhile beneath the opera house an older Persian man stood in the Phantoms study arguing with him jokingly.

"Erik please, you cannot be certain that it will all end that way."

Suddenly Erik appeared from the shadows beside a large book shelf. "Oh Daroga you are forgetting. A man such as me is capable of anything." There was a moment of hesitation then Erik began laughing wickedly.

Neither the Persian nor the Phantom realized the sudden presence of a young women in the study joining there company.

With of huff of annoyance the Persian responded truthfully. "Erik you are impossible did you know that?"

"What don't I know Nadir?" Erik joked back.

"Excuse me?" The little voice rang out frightening both the phantom and the Persian. It was May.

"Miss. Daily, good to see you." May smiled back at the phantom then glanced at the confused man standing beside him.

"Oh, May this is my… uh friend Nadir Kahn, Nadir this, this is Maygen Daily." The Persian man paced his way to the girl holding out his hand to her.

"Miss. Daily it is a pleasure to meet you." May shook Nadir's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Kahn." Nadir smiled politely at the girl

"Please call me Nadir."

"Only if you call me May." She smiled at Nadir who grinned back. Erik began walking towards the two.

"May, Nadir is the one that gave me the medicine I gave to you."

"Oh, well thank you for that."

"Ah yes I heard about your injury. How are you doing?" The Persian asked

"Much better thank you sir."

"Well you are very welcome." Nadir turned to face Erik after a moment. "Well it is late and I must be on my way. It was very nice to meet you Maygen, and Erik I will be seeing you soon." The phantom rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Will do Daroga. Well you know the way out so good evening to you." Nadir gave a nod then left the room they were in. Now May was alone with the Phantom.

"So that was Nadir and… w-why are you smiling at me like that?" May was smiling at him widely with happiness in her gaze.

"Oh no reason." She joked.

"May come on, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seriously no reason….. Erik!" the name flowed off of her tongue perfectly. Swiftly Erik swung around to face the girl.

"What did you just call me?" he questioned.

"Erik! Haha that's your name! I finally know your name!" May loved saying his name; she could say it over and over again.

"Are you certain that is my name?" he decided to have some fun with the girl.

"Positive. That what Mr. Kahn just called you."

"Ok well spell it then." May looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Spell my name. If you know what it is you must be able to spell it."

_Simple!_ May thought to herself. "OK, E-R-I-C." She was positive she won this battle, but suddenly the phantom started laughing. "What?"

"Wrong!" May was confused; how could she be wrong Mr. Kahn called him that.

"What, but I Mr. Kahn called you Eric it has to be that." He was still laughing at her.

"Haha calm down blondie, it's a K."

"What" May was still confused.

"E-R-I-K. You spelled it wrong." H seemed rather content with himself.

"Ohhhh, well I was close."

Erik began laughing again. "Whatever you say girl." He began walking out of the room with May following close behind. Erik made his way out to his piano and sat at the bench.

"Shall we begin?"

**Yay so that was chapter 7 and even though it was hard I really enjoyed writing that chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, please review I love hearing from all of you! Thanks everyone!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy everyone! Thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews, they were all super sweet! A big thanks and shout out to newborphanatic for the very sweet and funny review! I am so glad you are enjoying this story and your reviews always make me happy so thank you a billion!(:**

**Any who it has been raining all week so I haven't been super busy which left me with lots of time to brainstorm and come up with new ideas for this story so I can't wait for all that! So yeah enjoy chapter 8 and please review! Thanks so much!(:**

"Shall we begin?" Excitement soaring through May's body she quickly nodded her head. Erik played three dark keys on the piano and May was already entranced by his ability. Suddenly turning to the girl Erik began speaking in a new tone of voice; one that sounded more teacher like that had more authority.

"Ok, so the most important part of singing is breathing. A singers breathing will in the long run either make or break a singer's ability." May listened diligently, "Now before we begin I must know one thing." He hesitated for a moment. "Are you wearing a corset?" May was shocked and confused by his outrageous question. She was confused by why he needed to know this. Before speaking again, Erik noticed the change in her reaction and gave a slight laugh. "Miss. Daily it is a simple question. I would only like to know because corsets restrict your breathing and can cause you to fall into bad habits."

May now understood and relaxed a little. She was hesitant in responding. "Y-yes I do happen to be wearing one. It is proper."

"As proper as it may be it is a danger to your singing." He then stood towering in front of the girl. "Now as your teacher I advise you to go back into the study and remove your corset while I wait out here, and I also advise you to never wear one while your singing again."

Feeling uncomfortable about the subject May decided to argue back. "But that is very-." She was cut off.

"Very what? Un-lady like, un-proper? Believe me you will do much better once you are rid of that horrid contraption."

May was not done arguing back yet, "but Erik I-."

"Now go!" With that he spun the girl around and gave her a shove to start walking. Glancing back as she walked, May noted that Erik was now walking over to a small book shell against the cavernous walls of his lair.

Once inside the study and now corset less, May decided to make her way back to Erik but as she turned to leave something on a cluttered desk caught her attention. Pacing over to the desk May gingerly picked up a piece of art work. On the paper she was now holding was a portrait of a beautiful young lady lying on a bed looking to be asleep. Looking closer she realized who the lady was; it was Christine. May was confused; this was the second portrait of Christine that she found in Erik's lair. How could Christine possibly know the phantom; she always spoke of how frightened of him she was but she did also always speak of a certain angel of music.

Thoughts flew through the young girls head as Erik's voice rang out.

"Are you alright in there May?"

May quickly responded, "Yes I'm alright." Emerging from the study now she still had the portrait in hand and every intention to ask Erik why it was there. When she shut the door of the study and rounded the corner to go back to the piano, Erik now stood in front of it with his back to May glancing over sheet music.

"Erik?" She shyly asked as he turned to face her.

"Yes."

"Um why do you have a picture of Christine?" May held out the picture; Erik's expression changed in a split second as he swiftly leaned forward and stole the drawing away from the girl.

"Where did you find this?" he asked urgently.

"In the study, it was laying with some other papers. Did you make it?" Pacing away from May and glaring at the picture in his hands Erik gave a very un-relatable response to the question just asked.

"How do you know this is even Christine?" He huridley laid the portrait down on a table away from the piano. "Now please don't be my art ok."

His art! A simple slip of words that May's wittiness was able to catch in a second. So he did draw the picture; peculiar. "I'm sorry."

Turning to face May again Erik to a deep breath before responding. "That is quite alright." As he walked back to the piano May walked towards it also. "Now that you know the first lesson of proper breathing, let's begin."

The lesson was going very smoothly. May enjoyed Erik's teaching very much and was awestruck by his amazing piano skills. Without any sheet music or anything Erik would be able to play practically any song from memory or make up any tune at the snap of a finger. Erik was also very impressed with May's singing. The young girl had a beautiful gift and was able to learn anything quickly, her high flowy soprano voice complimented Erik's haunting piano skills perfectly and together they both sounded wonderful. May was also very transfixed on Erik's voice. Every now and then he would sing something for her or demonstrate a technique and May would end up completely captured by his beautiful golden tenor voice that echoed through the catacombs of the Opera House.

The lesson had been going on for quite a long time now and it was very late in the evening that it was practically morning. May was rather tired and Erik could tell but he still wanted the girl to keep going. At the end of a long piece May broke her proper singing proper and leaned up against the piano.

"May you need to watch your posture; that is probably the second most important part of singing." May was too tired to fix how she was standing.

"I know I'm sorry but I am just really tired." Erik glanced at the girl who was leaning up against his piano.

"I think it's about time for a break." Giving a sigh of relief May stood and walked over to a sofa near by the piano and sat down on it. May saw Erik stand and leave the room and watched him as he came back holding out a glass of water to her as he reached her side.

"Here's some water, it's important that you always stay hydrated while singing." He handed May the cold cup as she gave him a quiet thank you, and then he retreated back to his piano.

Setting down the glass May turned to watch Erik as she pulled her legs into her chest. "Erik, how long have you been playing piano?" He turned to face May and hesitated a moment as she gave him a soft smile.

"For as long as I can remember." He grinned lightly then looked down at the keys.

"Wow. Well you are very good." Erik responded with a soft thank you. "Will you play something for me?"

Erik quickly looked up at her, the white of his mask glimmering in the candle light. "Play something?"

"Yes, for me. Will you Erik?"

There was a long pause. "Alright I suppose."

May smiled up at him as she got comfortable seated on the couch. Placing his long fingers strategically upon the keys, Erik shut his eyes and began to play letting everything leave his mind. Once the first note slipped out form the piano May's jaw dropped. It was beautiful; the music Erik was creating was unbelievable. Every note and chord had a deep haunting meaning to it and Erik poured his heart into every sound made. Succumbing to the music May leaned her head against the back of the couch listening intently. As the music wrapped the girl in tighter and tighter her eye lids were becoming rather heavy. Finally letting the music take her, May slipped into a deep sleep as the haunting melodies danced in her dreams.

Erik poured his heart into his music; everything locked inside of him came flooding out in the lovely melodies. As his song came to an end he was snapped back into reality. Pulling away from the keys Erik took in a deep breath and turned towards May grinning. His grin slowly faded as he saw the young girl curled up on the couch. He stood and began slowly walking towards the girl. As he reached the couch where she lay he noticed now that she was asleep. Giving a light chuckle gazing at the sleeping ballerina he decided to let her go; so pulling a thick blanket off of a nearby chair Erik draped it over the girl and sat in front of her on a small coffee table in front of her.

Gazing at the small girl on the couch thoughts soared through his mind. Erik enjoyed the presence of this girl all the time and now watching her and spending this time with her he accepted her as a friend. He was shocked by the fact that she wasn't afraid of him and hadn't questioned his mask or his meaning within the opera; the girl was so young but yet so witty and strong. Erik glanced over her blonde curls; her hair was not as curly as Christine's but rather wavier. May also had lots of rather adorable freckles while Christine's face was spotless. She was also taller than Christine. Erik stopped himself; why was he comparing this young girl to Christine.

He loved Christine but did she love him? And what would he say to May if she was to eventually find more drawings of her or some of her things. Although he hardly knew May he did feel as though he could trust her but how could he tell her about Christine. Standing quickly to get his mind off of both May and Christine, Erik fled to his piano where he poured out his feelings in endless song after song. When Erik played he would lose himself for hours; for reasons beyond him, he would lose himself within his music and forget everything contributing to the outside world and anything around him. So without realizing it he let numerous hours pass.

Slowly escaping out of her dreaming state May's eyes began to groggily flutter open. Sitting up in her incoherent state she paid little attention to the soft sound of a piano playing in the background. Thinking she was back in her dorm room she thought nothing of the strange music.

Stopping to right down his thoughts Erik glanced over at the sleeping girl who now seemed to be awake and in a daze.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Erik sarcastically called to her. May's eyes shot open as she jumped with fear giving a small gasp. Erik chuckled satisfied with scaring the girl.

"Oh um… uh good morning?" May asked confused.

"You fell asleep listening to me play last night so I just let you go."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry." May looked down at the blanket that was laid across her lap.

Erik stood and began walking towards her. "That is quite alright." He sat on the coffee table in front of May. "And if you every need to stay overnight again I will be happy to make better accommodations for you."

May smile at him lightly. "Oh well thank you Monsieur."

Erik grinned in response. The two were quiet for a moment. "So, it seems my music bores you to death." He teased.

May laughed. "No not at all. You play beautifully, I was just very tired. You worked me hard last night."

"I did but that is only because I knew you could take it. You did very well May and with time your voice will be stronger than you can imagine."

May blushed at what he had said. She was so thankful that this was happening and that Erik was giving her this amazing experience.

Looking around flustered May tried to find a clock. "What time is it?"

"around 9:00" May looked at Erik shocked.

"9:00? Oh my goodness I need to go." May quickly stood up as the blanket fell off of her lap. Erik happened to know exactly why she had to leave and what her plans were for later in the day, so he decided to take this as a perfect time to have some fun with her.

"What do you have a fancy date or something?" He stood watching with a wicked smile as May stopped in her tracks and spun to face him. May looked rather muddled by how he knew.

"It's not a date." She told him, attempting to keep a confident tone.

"Oh really? Well Make sure to tell a certain Jack Oliver that I say hello."

"How do you know about him?" She asked unknowingly.

Erik grinned at her laughing. "I know everything." He teased.

May stood up tall and decided to stand her ground. "Well yes I am meeting with Jack and no it is not a date so if you don't mind I will be on my way now."

"That is fine with me but before you go why don't you come back tomorrow evening around, let's say 6?"

May thought it over for a moment. "6 will work well thank you. I will see you then in that case. Oh and thank you for letting me stay overnight."

"Of course, so tomorrow night we will start on new songs and more sight reading techniques to get you on the right track."

"Sounds great thank you." They both paused. "well I will be on my way now, have a nice day Erik and I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes see you tomorrow. Oh and have a nice date." He turned away from her laughing walking back to the piano.

May gave humorous gasp then laughed and started on her way.

**Woo that took a while! Ok so I hope you all enjoy it and yeah! So please review and have a great week!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! So I am terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter and the random issues with uploading chapter 8. Sometimes I think my computer is plotting to destroy the world but oh well it's all good now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it has taken me a while to brain storm for this one but I think it went well so yeah I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

**P.S. another big shout out/ thank you to newbornphanatic! Thank you so much for another sweet review that made my day, and yeah I looked back in saw the grammar error and was like oh fooy. Sorry about that haha but thank you again and I am very glad you are enjoying my story!(:**

**Ok here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!(:**

The morning came and went unusually fast. After returning to her dorm May took her time bathing and dressing anxiously awaiting her time with Jack in the park. Taking a long time to choose the perfect dress May decided to settle on a long beautiful gown that flowed out ward at her hips. The dress was a light peach color, with a very light blue collar like top the revealed her collar bone and neck, and the same color ribbon wrapping around her waist and tying in a bow in the back. After she dressed May then proceeded to her vanity mirror pinning her hair back in a lose low bun then putting on a lovely pair of earnings.

Looking over at her clock she noticed the time was 1:45. Gazing one last time in the mirror she sprayed one last puff of perfume then made her way to the door and down the stairs of the ballerina dorms. Excitedly racing through the rather empty opera house May finally made it to the front and pushed through the doors running down the stairs into the cool crisp autumn air.

The park was about three blacks away from the opera house. Making her way through the hustle and bustle of the Parisian streets the park was quickly in sight. Finally reaching it she walked for a little looking anxiously for Jack. After a while of looking for him she decided to sit and wait on a bench near a creek when suddenly a tall figure under the cover of a weeping willow tree caught her eye. Cautiously walking over to the tree she pushed her way through the thick, soft leaves and into its covering. There in the cool shade of the large tree was Jack standing tall with his back towards May.

She approached him slowly, "Brilliant hiding spot monsieur!"

Turning quickly Jack met May's bright gaze and returned her present smile with a delightful grin. "I thought so myself." He joked back. Jack slowly made his way to stand in front of May. "Didn't you say something about weeping willows, something like them being your favorite tree?"

May laughed lightly, "Yes I do love weeping willows. It is very nice of you to remember."

Jack glanced over May inwardly admiring her beauty and trying to memorize every beautiful detail and feature she possessed.

"May," he paused, "you look absolutely stunning!"

Blushing wildly May had no idea how to respond to his rather nice and thoughtful comment. "Thank you Jack," She gazed into his lovely blue eyes. "And might I add that you are looking exceptionally handsome." Jack was wearing a white shirt with a navy vest that had a floral like pattern on it, a dark tie, light slacks, and a dark jacket. His hair looked raggedy like usual which May just adored.

Giving a light thank you they were both silent for a moment as they just gazed at each other. After a short time Jack broke the lovely silence. "So would you like to talk a stroll around the park?"

May gave him a gentle smile before responding. "I would love too." Nodding in delight Jack held out his arm which May graciously took as he led her out of the soft canopy of the willow tree.

Together the two began there walk along the beautiful path along the riverside. With a light grip on Jack's elbow May looked up at him smiling at his handsome features. Jack looked down at May and smiled back.

"So how was your evening last night?" Completely forgetting everything that went on the night prior, May looked at Jack questionably. "You said you were meeting with a friend."

"Oh, oh yes it um it was very nice. How was yours." May was trying to stop any further discussion about her evening to avoid the topic of Erik.

"Mine? Well it was nice I suppose." May gave a small smile and nod. "Oh I meant to ask you yesterday, how is your leg?" Completely forgetting about her leg, May noticed that her leg was not causing her any problems and was very thankful for that.

"My leg, oh it is much better, yes. Actually a friend of, well, the friend I was with last night gave me something to heel it." A thought of Nadir Kahn flashed through May's mind. At that moment she was very thankful for the medicine he gave to Erik.

"Well that is nice." There was a pause. "Would I happen to know this friend of yours?" This was a question May had feared he would ask. There was no possible way that she could give away the existence of the phantom and more importantly that he was her teacher and now assumed friend.

Thinking on her toes, she quickly came up with a response. "Oh I doubt that. He lives just outside of Paris here and he tends to keep to himself at times." She thought that was a simple way of describing him without giving anything away.

"Ok well does he have a name?" This was a question she feared more than the last.

"Erik. Erik um…" What was his last name? He had not confided that to her. Looking around May attempted to use her surroundings to make up a fake last name for him. "Erik Green" _Close enough,_ she thought to herself.

"Erik Green?" May nodded in response, "Hmm well I've never heard of him."

"Oh well he is very kind and generous and rather smart, oh and a magnificent musician. He is actually giving me singing lessons." May thought Erik over in her mind and although he had a rather horrid reputation, she found him very intriguing and enjoyable to be with. When thinking of him one image kept recurring in her mind. A stark white mask; She had never really put the mask into consideration and why he happened to wear. Was he really deformed like people said he was? Jack snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Singing lessons, really?" May gave a shy nod. "May if you're dancing is as wonderful as your singing then you will be the biggest prima donna in all of Paris."

"Thank you monsieur that is very nice, but I am only starting. I am not that good yet." Jacks comment flattered her once again.

"Well maybe one day I will hear you sing, and meet this teacher friend of yours." How could she respond to that?

Giving a gentle nod she responded. "Yes maybe." They were both quiet again as they walked. Everything around them was beautiful. It was the middle of fall so all of the trees were a crisp orange and yellow color and there were beautiful fall flowers everywhere. Everything was lovely.

"So, living in the opera house you have obviously heard of the opera ghost, correct?" Giving a slight gasp May had to once again think on her toes.

"Y-yes I have." She responded quickly.

"Well if I were to live there I would be terrified of him lurking around. I heard he wears a mask, do you not think that is a little odd?"  
_Ironic,_ she thought to herself.

"Odd?" She questioned. "Well no."

"You don't?" He asked.

"No not necessarily. I believe that he is just a man like any other man around. If he is horribly deformed like people have assumed than I believe that he has a right to wear a mask, but he also shouldn't be shunned and people shouldn't be scared of him. Maybe he is actually nice and only looking for friendship, or maybe he is looking for an opportunity to shine in the world but no one has given that either." May spoke nothing but the truth about how she felt. Jack looked down at her with a slight grin on his face. "What?"

"May you are truly amazing."

Rather confused May she looked up at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Just the way you can make anything good. You truly have a beautiful heart of gold, and it shows in everything you do." A light blush formed on her cheeks again.

"Thank you Jack," May was very flattered by him. Jack gave a light smile.

"Of course, would you like to go sit by the creek?" He asked.

"Oh I would love to!" They slowly made their way over to the rambling river and sat side by side along the bank.

"So I have been wondering. Do you have any other family members within the opera or is it just you?" Jack noticed that May's expression changed a little. She looked more somber and saddened.

"N-no uh it's just me. I'm an only child actually." She spoke softly.

"That's nice I guess." He watched her as she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Yes, so do you have any siblings?" She questioned.

"Yes I actually have an older sister. Her name is Desdemona." May looked up with a light grin and a questionable look on her face. "Extravagant I know!" He joked. "We just call her Des, but she moved away recently with her new husband so it's just me."

May smiled. "Good for her."

"Yes, so does your family live nearby or is that why you reside at the opera house?" May glanced down again hiding her face from Jack. He bent down to catch her eye, when she wouldn't meet his glance Jack lightly tilted her chin upwards so she could look at him. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked softly. He noticed that there were tears threatening to escape from May's lovely blue green eyes.

Nodding softly May wiped away the threatening tears and put on her strongest face. "Yeah I'm alright it's… it's just um well my- my parents passed away at a young age and it's been really hard for me lately." She laughed at herself inwardly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." He cut her off.

"Shhh," He quitted her. "May I am terribly sorry I had no idea, is there anything I can do for you, anything at all?"

May smiled lightly at him. "Jack thank you but I'm fine. It's coming up on eight years now and I have just been thinking about them a lot."

"May do you know what this means?" May looked up at him quizzically. "It means that you are ten times stronger than I ever thought you were." Her childish pink blush was back again and brighter than ever. She was so grateful and flattered by what he had just said. Not knowing how to respond, May lunged forward and wrapped Jack in an unexpected hug that almost sent him tumbling back onto the soft grass.

Jack was shocked by her sudden hug at first but loved having her so close. He lightly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back tightly to comfort her. He absolutely adored the soft tickle of her curls against his neck and the beautiful rose petal scent that emanated off of her. This girl in his arms was absolutely perfect in every way, he did not want to let her go.

May pulled away from Jack with a soft grin playing on her delicate lips. Pushing away the tears that finally escaped her eyes, she watched Jack closely as he lifted a gently hand and wiped her tears and pushed back a stray curl. May spoke lightly to him, "Jack, thank you, you are too sweet."

Jack smiled at her happily then came up with an idea. "Here why don't we get your mind off of this?" He stood up extending his hands to help May up. "Have you ever skipped rocks before?"

May stood up and gazed at him. "No, I have not." Jack took her hand and led her further down the bank of the creek.

"Well it's simple. All you need is a rock and well an arm." May giggled in delight at his humorous joke. Jack bent down and picked up two rocks placing one Mays hand. "Ok, now you just kind of flick it across the water." With that he tossed the rock and it jumped on the water two times and sank to the bottom of the creek. "See it's easy, now you try." May lightly tossed the rock but it unfortunately sank without skipping at all. She gave a sort of humorous pout. "That's ok it takes some time. Here let me help you." Jack picked up another rock and walked behind May placing the rock in her right hand and placing his hand on the back of hers. He then snaked his left arm around her waist. Lightly he guided her arm back and lightly forward letting go of the rock.

May joyfully watched the rock successfully skip across the creek and then disappear below the water. Happily laughing she turned around in Jack's arms grabbing his forearms making him place both hands on her waist. "Jack I did it!" she joyfully exclaimed.

"You did!" he gave her a bright smile. The two were silent for a moment realizing their proximity within each other. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes thinking non sense thoughts and only focusing on each other.

Realizing his hands on her waist, May quickly let go of his arms and backed out of his grasp. They both backed up slightly looking away from each other. Jack glanced over at May and smiled. "Want to try again." May looked up at him and nodded happily.

Together the two skipped rocks and laughed most of the evening away. When night began to fall they made their way into the bustling Parisian streets, and found a lovely café where they both enjoyed a warm cup of tea. Just like their first meeting they sat and learned more and more about one another. Jack and May were becoming rather fond of each other and talked until it was rather late at night. When they finally decided to leave the café they walked out into the brisk autumn air and began on their way.

Jack looked over at May and noticed that she looked cold. Jack began to remove his jacket and trailed behind May as she walked placing the jacket over her shoulders. May stopped and looked up at him. "You looked cold."

"Thank you, but aren't you going to be cold?" She questioned.

"I will be perfectly fine don't worry about me." He smiled at her.

May gave a quiet thank you and pulled the jacket tighter over her shoulders. As they walked they told more childhood stories and more interesting facts about themselves. When they finally reached the opera house May once again stood one step above Jack to be at his height.

"Jack, I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me." There was a pregnant pause between them. Jack looked over her once again. "May you are so beautiful." She blushed wildly. "Will I get to see you again?"

"Jack you flatter me. Of course you can see me again." She grinned.

"Well I cannot wait until then my dear." He lightly lifted her hand and placed a feather light kiss to it. "Goodnight May"

Still smiling May remembered his jacket that was draped around her shoulders and gently lifted it off handing it to him slowly. A burst of bravery shot through May as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jack's sooth cheek. "Goodnight Jack." With that she turned and ran up the opera house stairs and inside, giving an occasional glance back to the awestruck Jack who was staring at her in wonder.

When she was finally out of sight, Jack lifted an unsure hand and placed it upon his cheek remembering the soft touch of May's lips.

_Kissed by a true angel, _he thought to himself.

**So that was Chapter 9! Please review I would love to hear what you all think!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews they are all so sweet! So I'm excited to begin this chapter because I really don't have a plan for it I'm just letting whatever happens happen, so I am rather excited for that!**

**Please review I love hearing from all of you and I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

"I had a funny feeling I would find you here." May found Erik at his piano scribbling down random notes and lyrics; the day zoomed by quickly. Once May got home last night she attempted to sleep but tossed and turned all night long with thoughts of the day prior. When she finally fell asleep she awoke late in the morning, went to a quick rehearsal, widow shopped down town, and then ventured down to Erik's lair early.

Erik jumped at the sound of her voice. Quickly he turned around to face the young lady clad in a light purple dress, decorated with wild blonde curls dancing around her face and a bright grin upon her full lips. "Miss. Daily, you are here early."

May glanced down at her feet then back up at Erik and began walking towards him. "Yes, well I had nothing to do so I decided to make my way down here."

Erik turned his body in the direction she was walking. "Well that is quite alright, I'm just finishing up here." He motioned to the piece of parchment he was writing on. May gave a small ok then sat on a chair that was seated by the piano.

May watched Erik as he returned to his writing. Every now and then he would play a few chords or differently melodies then write down some more notes. The entire time she watched him she was transfixed on one thing; the stark white mask that sat smoothly on the right side of his face. She was so intrigued by this object. _What could possibly lie beneath it is it that terrible that he needs to hide it away like this?_ Many thoughts flew through her head. Deciding to avoid the topic she turned in her chair resting her head on her hands which were upon the top of the chair. Clearing her mind she decided to study the dancing flames of the candles that burned in front of her on the numerous extravagant and rather large candelabra's that decorated the space.

"So how was your _date _last night?" Erik's beautiful golden tenor voice snapped May out of her haze. She turned swiftly to face him; upon turning she noticed that Erik had a wicked look upon his face and a cocky smile.

"It was not a date and it was very nice, thank you for asking." Erik held up his arms defensively, as he did so May laughed at him. Standing on sturdy feet May began to walk to the piano, once there she leaned forward on her elbow watching Erik as he worked.

Erik glanced up at May quickly then looked back down grinning. "So was he the proper gentleman you imagined him to be?" May looked at him quizzically but Erik looked back at her with the same expression.

"Well, I mean I guess so. He is very sweet and we had a wonderful time." She replied.

"Did you now?" He responded jokingly.

"We did." She spoke sure of herself now. There was a short pause.

"Did you kiss him?" Erik asked quickly just to joke with her, when really he knew the answer and knew May would get riled up.

May stood straight and glanced down at him with wide eyes. "What; no I did not kiss him and he did not kiss me. Erik it was just a friendly get together."

Erik gazed at her. "Maybe to you but was it to him?" May was confused; _was that more than a walk in the park in Jacks mind? What if he meant for it to be more? Oh God what have I gotten myself into._ She thought. Spinning out of her haze she was about to respond to Erik's comment with a cocky yet refined answer when he spoke up changing the subject. "There, now I'm done."

May came over and met him at the front of the piano where he sat. "May I hear it?" she asked.

Erik looked up at her from where he sat. "Maybe one day," he stood, "But not today, we have some work to do." Erik walked to a small table behind them and set down the music then returned to standing in front of May.

Even though May was rather tall Erik still towered over the young girl. Glancing over her Erik noted the change in her appearance from the other night when he studied her in her sleep. She looked a bit taller but maybe because of her shoes, her eyes appeared to be greener and had a sparkling glow to them. Her cheeks had a childish pink tint to them, her dress was more formal and elegant than the other night, and she seemed to be happier and more energetic than had ever seen her. _Dear God what is this boy doing to the poor girl?_ He thought; Erik already knew how quickly one person can change when they have found a certain someone who they are falling for, and although he hardly knew this young women standing before him, he knew for sure that he did not want that change happening to her.

Pushing aside all thoughts that ran rapid in his mind he turned from May and walked to a bookshelf full of song books and sheet music in search of a new song for May. "So have you heard of the new opera for this season?"

May followed him closely and leaned up against the book shelf. "No I have not, do you know what it is?"

"Il Muto, and you will be auditioning for it." He responded confidently.

May was thrilled. Il Muto was one of her favorite operas, but she was also confused; she was already in the ballet corps she had no reason to audition for anything. "Auditioning? Auditioning for what?"

Erik turned swiftly and smiled at her. "Why auditioning for the chorus of course!" May was shocked. Thoughts flew left and right inside of her mind. The young girl could hardly stand up right she was so confused.

"Me auditioning for the chorus, how is that even- how could I- Erik am I even ready?"

"Ready, of course you are ready. Now not only will you have a featured role in the chorus but you will still be featured as the shepherdess in the ballet." He spoke completely sure of himself. Turning away from May he made his way back to the piano. May scurried behind him swiftly.

"But Erik how can you be so sure?"

"I have my way's madam." His voice suddenly changed into a deep haunting tone that bellowed all around. He gazed into May's eyes with a look that told her he meant business. With Erik seated now at the piano bench May assumed that there conversation was through. "I will prepare you for the audition the next time we meet, but for now we must work on your site singing ability." Turning from May he spread out sheets of music across the piano. "Now I want you to try your best to sing from measure sixteen through thirty one without stopping, do not worry about the words for now just sing on La." Without any further question or discussion Erik began to play the beautiful piece.

Once it was time he counted May in and helped her with the first note then let her continue on her own. Listening intently Erik noted that May was having a lot of difficulty; there were times when she would go a full measure and sing every note spot on but there were also times when she would miss every note in the measure and Erik would have to help her to get back on the right track. Finally after a while they reached measure thirty one and both stopped at the same time.

Erik sat for a moment without saying a word as May looked at her feet trying to hide the blush of embarrassment upon her cheeks. Finally Erik broke the silence. "Ok, that was not that bad. Why don't we try it all again but this time I will sing along with you."

With Erik's assistance May was able to get through the entire piece without fail. The rest of the evening went fairly quick; there time was mostly spent on site reading but towards the end Erik began teaching May the Il Muto audition aria. May was already one step ahead of Erik because she knew the aria by heart already.

The young girl was completely oblivious to the plot forming in Erik's busy mind the entire time. Not only was he going to give the managers strict instructions on casting Christine as the Countess, but he was also going to demand May to be casted as a maid alongside the Giry girl and the shepherdess in the ballet, giving the young women her first ever chance to sing with the chorus. Erik knew that by doing this May would be absolutely thrilled, but the managers would not. But the managers were not his main concern.

As time passed Erik decided that a short break was well needed. May wandered over to the couch she fell asleep on a few nights ago and sat down upon it; the many layers of purple fabric from her dress flowed in a waterfall of material off the side of the couch. Erik followed her and sat on his thrown like chair that was a short distance away from her. As the two sat there seemed to be a beautiful silence surrounding them. Neither of them wanted to speak and disturb the silence.

Erik directed his attention away from May but May's attention staid transfixed on him. She noted how his amber eyes glistened in the candle light, she noticed his breathing ,deep and low, she noticed how thin he was but yet how built he appeared to be. She scanned her eyes over her face and took note of his lips how his upper lip seemed bigger and more bloated than the bottom, she also scanned over his perfect and pristine hair. As her eyes roamed over him they would always come back to his mask. She had to know what was underneath but did not want to be rude.

Working up some courage May decided to let her curiosity lead her questioning. "Erik may I ask you something?"

Erik turned his attention back to her. "I suppose."

"Why do you wear a mask?" Erik's heart stopped, everything around him froze. He had been dreading the day she would ask that question ever since he met the girl.

Not knowing what to do or how to respond he stood quickly and turned away from the young ballerina. _How can I possibly tell her about my face, what if her curiosity gets the best of her like Christine? I can never have her see this dreaded sight; she will surely abandon me, or expose my secret to the world._ He backtracked on what he had just thought. _Would she do that though? She's different. I hardly know the girl and she's already been nothing but kind to me. No she still can never know about my cursed face._

Turning back around to face May, who now had a very anxious look upon her face, he responded with a dark, serious tone. "Maygan, you have your secrets and I have my own. My mask should not be of a concern to you." Erik watched as May gave a shy nod. "Please you must not confront me about my mask again do you understand?"

"I-I understand… I am terribly sorry." Silence; Erik sat back down and took a deep breathe to try and calm himself down.

"It is alright." May was scared for a moment. The only other time she had ever seen him get uptight like that was when she brought up the Vicomte de Chagny. "Well then, shall we get back to work?" May nodded.

During the rest of the lesson May was not herself and Erik could tell. Her volume was softer, her pitch was getting thrown off and her posture was horrible. Erik could tell that she was either mad about something or too caught up in thought to realize that she was still even singing.

Erik was right. May was completely wrapped up in thought. _What is he hiding beneath his mask? It cannot be that horrible and that dreadful thing looks terribly uncomfortable. But whatever is underneath must be odd because of how he reacted to my question._ As she sang May scanned the line of his mask looking for anything that would give her hint to what lies beneath. Her eyes caught back on his lips again. She gazed over his top lip seeing that it was mostly bloated towards the right side where his mask lay but other than that there were no other signs of anything underneath.

Another thought popped into her mind. _What did he mean by him having his secrets and me having mine? Of course I have secrets and I understand he does too but why is this one so horrible. I know I shouldn't be bothered so badly about this but why will he not just tell me._

As Erik came to the last chord of the current song May's voice cut out and only the echo of the piano was heard bellowing through his lair. Still glancing at the music in front of him Erik began to speak. "Well good lesson this even. Tomorrow night we can…"May cut in before he could finish.

"My full name is Maygan Louise Daily, although I am 15 I sometimes still sleep with a stuffed dog, I despise vegetables, I keep a journal although you already know that, my least favorite color is green even though it is the color of my eyes and I have lots of dresses that color. I am not the biggest fan of cats…"

"May what are you…" He was cut off again.

"I cannot stand Carlotta, I tend to be very insecure, I hate public speaking, I get very uptight in big crowds and small spaces, I am jealous of Christine Daae, I miss my parents very much. I hate wearing tights, I don't like to think of the opera house as my home, I love to paint and draw but I never have time, I love the French language, and dream of traveling the world someday, oh yes and when I was 10 years old I broke one of the foot lights on the stage and blamed it on you." Taking a deep breath May gazed deep into Erik's eyes.

It took a moment for him to speak. "May, what was that?"

"Now you know my secrets, I hope one day I can know yours." Silence; Not a word was spoken. "I will see you tomorrow night Erik, then Good evening Monsieur." With that May spun around swiftly and was on her way back to her dorm.

Meanwhile in his lair Erik was left completely dumbfounded. _What am I to say to her? I'll just have to tell her and hope for the best. But that is risky._ "Erik you fool!" he yelled to himself slamming his fist down on his desk in the study, he fumbled through the clutter of papers upon it until he found a picture. It was a drawing he had done of Christine. He glanced at it for the longest time but could only think of May while he was looking at it.

_How can a girl so young be as strong and courageous as she?_ He thought about her being all alone when she was young, then he thought of her all alone now. He also thought of her and Jack. In some ways Jack was just like the Vicomte which wasn't good for May at all. He realized that as he thought he was scared for the girl, more scared than he was for Christine. Sure Christine was all alone but she has Madam Giry and Meg, May has no body.

_She's truly all alone, _he thought. _Just like me._

At that moment Erik realized that May was something special, something so special that he couldn't lose. May was his friend. His actual friend and no matter what happened in the world Erik couldn't lose her. He had to protect her and he had to watch out for her.

"No harm or pain will ever come to this girl for as long as I live."

**YAY, well that was Chapter 10 I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a review I love hearing from all of you! Thanks so much!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update recently, unfortunately I am back at school now and everything is in full swing so that means that my updates are going to be less frequent.):**

**Thanks you so much for all of the lovely reviews, I am really happy that you all are enjoying this story so much! I'm really excited for some upcoming chapters that I have in mind, so be on the lookout for those! So here is chapter 11, I hope you all enjoy it and please review! Thanks!(:**

_Darkness filled the wooded forest as the two ran through the brush and timber, with the shining of the moon the singular source of light. Two strangers ran from the present that they were now facing, the future which was quickly approaching and the past which was haunting them both now more than ever. _

_Heart beating and breath in an intense pant, the girl sprinted as fast as she could dodging tree after tree. Her long white gown caught on anything and everything tearing at the sight. Her golden hair blew in the cool winter wind behind her. Hot tears stung her cheeks as she let out a distressed sob. They were coming to find her. He was coming to find her. She knew that no matter what she would be facing her past tonight, and the unforeseen fear that was her future. _

_Rounding a corner turning behind to see if they were coming yet, the man quickened his pace and ran as fast as he could through the dense forest. Sweat dripped down his neck as his chest heaved up and down in desperate attempts for air. His loose white shirt, which was now tattered and dirty, hung open showing the top of his muscular chest. His normal sleek jet black hair was now messy and damp with sweat. For the first time in a long time he realized that he was genuinely scared. No matter how fast he ran he inevitably knew that he could not out run what was soon to catch him. _

_The two were quite a distance apart but could hear the sound of one another's racing hearts. Although they were strangers to the face, they were not strangers to the soul. _

_Running on for quite some more time, the man believed he was finally free, but he was very wrong. Turning swiftly to see if anyone followed, his foot caught on a tree root and the tall man fell to the cool floor of the forest, letting out a disgruntled grunt. As he began to get back up he was brutally shoved back down. Quickly his hands were bound together and a cloth was tied around his mouth enabling him to speak. Fighting as hard as he could he kicked and thwarted about violently. Suddenly he was brought up onto his feet, that is when he saw the two men who captured him. With freedom in mind he began to fight back even more viciously then before. _

_As he continued his attempts something hard hit him over the head. His fighting stopped his breathing stopped for a moment and all thoughts of everything he was thinking at the moment slipped away. Everything was turning black, blacker than the darkness he already knew, when the darkness finally took over him he fell limply in the two capturers arms. _

_As the girl kept going she stopped suddenly. Something was wrong, she could tell, somebody was hurt. She had no idea who it could have been but someone in the same position she was in, was hurting. She began to run again. Tears fell from her eyes even faster than before. She was scared, scared for her, scared for the one hurting, and scared about what was going to happen._

_Freedom was her only thought as she ran and without any warning, freedom was taken from her mind. Strong arms were tightly wrapped around her upper half restraining her arms and holding her back against a strong body. Screaming and pleading she wriggled relentlessly in her captures arms. Suddenly she was pushed face down onto the ground as the man holding her down tied her hands behind her back and tied a cloth around her mouth restricting her from any further screams. Being picked off her feet, she was back in the arms of this dangerous stranger. Fighting, kicking and letting out muffled screams, she fought as hard as possible but the man was still able to pick her up and carry her away. _

_When he stopped walking the capturer brutally threw the girl down onto cool wet grass. Instantly she shot up and tried to run away but she was brought back down to the ground and her arms were being held tightly so she wouldn't get up. Sobbing now the young girl looked around through blurry tear filled eyes and saw that they were in a clearing still within the woods. More importantly she saw two large men dragging in another man who seemed a lot taller than them._

_The man in the two capturer's arms seemed broken beyond repair. His head drooped towards the ground, his shirt was tattered and ripped, and he looked completely exhausted and warn down. The two capturer's harshly through man onto the ground. The man shuffled to his feet but just like the girl, he was pushed down again. _

_The girls muffled sobs finally stopped as she watched this man. Suddenly he began to look up at the girl making direct eye contact with her. Gasping in disbelief she recognized this man; the dark hair, the golden eyes that had a longing for some unknown need, his tall figure. But something confused her, looking closely she saw scars upon his chest. They were all over him. Averting her eyes, she made contact with his again. _

_She knew this man and the man knew her as well. They were strangers who knew each other so well. All along they were in search of one thing and that was each other, but as the girl looked at him she was confused. Her eyes caught on the right side of his face. It looked to be covered in white porcelain. Why?_

_All of a sudden both their eyes brightened. Thrashing about the girl wanted nothing more than to get to this man. Suddenly the stranger behind her grabbed her long hair pulling her back as she let out a muffled yelp; her sobs began again. The man behind her leaned close to her ear and spoke. "Does the little girl want the monster?" The voice was so familiar to her; she shook violently at the sound of it. "Then by all means let's show her what she's looking for!" _

_With that she was picked off her feet and turned to face the man whose voice she knew. She couldn't see his face. All she could see were two bright blue eyes staring back at her. Two blue eyes that she knew, she knew them so well; the eyes of the past that finally caught her, the eyes which she could now never let her be free._

_The cloth was ripped from her mouth and she was turned around in a split second. Now facing the man, as the porcelain was torn from his face and shattered on the ground. _

_The worlds of the two people crashed around them as all secrets were barred. From miles away all you could hear were the deathly screams of the two star crossed strangers. _

Waking quickly, the two shot up instantaneously. Both were screaming as they woke from their dream like state, confused beyond belief as they recalled the story that just played on in their heads.

Reaching over and grabbing her bedside clock, May noted that the time was only 1:27 in the morning. Sweating profusely she threw the covers off of her and stood walking to her mirror. As the moonlight seeped in through her tiny window she witnessed the unnatural paleness of her skin and she began shaking all over from confusion and distress. She began to pace.

_What in the world could that have possibly meant? Was it all because of what happened tonight? Oh and those eyes, those haunting blue eyes. _No matter what she did she was not able to calm down; the dream scared her too much. Grabbing her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders, she quietly slipped out of her dorm and began to run towards the steps leading towards the roof of the opera house. She needed fresh air and that was the only way she was going to get it at this time of night.

Tonight was the first time in a long time Erik actually fell asleep in his bed. For a while he would fall asleep at the piano or in the study or would not sleep at all; after having this dream he immediately regretted falling asleep.

Sweat dripped down his bare chest as he sat in his bed nervously thinking over his dream. Pushing away his covers he stood pacing around his room trying to cool himself off and to simply calm down. _What in God's name possessed me to have a dream like that? Who were those people and why did they capture me? Was that even me? Who was the girl? She could not have been Christine, or even Maygan in that matter. Or was it May? Damn my infernal imagination!_ He simply wasn't calming down. Acting quickly he threw on a white shirt and traded his night trousers for a regular jet black pair. Grabbing his cloak he ventured up to the surface of the opera house and into the cool night air.

Swinging the door open May ran out into the crisp autumn air. Running over to the edge of the roof she stood breathing in long deep calming breaths as she gazed over the sleeping city. With different emotions bubbling up inside she began to silently cry. Warm tears stung her red chilled cheeks as she thought of her dream and what it could have meant.

Gazing over the city Erik breathed in the calm night life below him. He couldn't focus on anything and wasn't able to calm himself down. With different thoughts and emotions running rapid inside of him, his ears suddenly became aware to a silent noise. Listening closer it sounded like a soft sob. Walking around the large angel sculpture he was concealed behind, his eyes caught on a rather tall figure. It was a woman, her long blonde hair looking amber in the moon light, and her soft face looking downward in distress. It was May.

Losing herself in her thoughts May gave a yelp of fright when a beautiful tenor voice bellowed out into the open air surrounding her.

"Mademoiselle, I believe it is far past your bedtime." May spun around to face the man behind her. It was Erik; upon seeing him she suddenly began to calm down. May stared into Erik's golden eyes that shown brightly in the darkness. She was still very confused and lost so she did not respond.

Gazing into her eyes Erik instantly knew that something was wrong. He began to walk towards her, when he was close enough he realized that the young girl in front of him had fear in her eyes, and her entire body shook.

"May your trembling, are you alright, did something happen?" Erik spoke with tenderness in his voice; he knew what it was like to be scared and did not want May to feel that way no matter what had happened.

Quickly wiping away her fallen tears May looked at him and gave a shy smile. "No, no nothing happened, I- um I'm alright."

Gazing deeper into her eyes, he could read her perfectly. "Bad dream?"

He guessed right. May gave a shy nod, "Yes." She responded softly.

"Me too," Erik's response puzzled May. For some reason she never considered Erik having dreams, she never really even considered him sleeping at all. Did he even have a bedroom, she wondered.

Pushing her puzzled thoughts beside, May glanced up at Erik, her eyes caught on his white mask again. Memories of her recent dream came flooding back; all of the running, the screaming, the thrashing played through her mind. She recalled the vicious blue eyes that sought hers then the golden saddened, beautiful eyes which beamed an indescribable longing. She glanced up at the mask again and all that she could see was shattered porcelain upon the cold ground of the forest, then suddenly the sounds of two screams rang through her ears causing her to cringe.

Erik watched her as May looked over him. She looked genuinely frightened and sad. He had no idea what was playing on inside her mind and wanted desperately to know but did not want to sadden her with recalling the thoughts.

Erik himself didn't even want to recall his own thoughts, but somehow he managed to. All he could see was the girl in the tattered white dress with blonde strayed curls running down her back. The distress and fear in her blue green eyes terrified him. Suddenly he recalled the feeling of something being ripped away, and then screaming. He heard nothing but painful hurt screams; One voice high and terrified, the other low and ashamed, both mixing together to make a horrifying melody of pain and hurt.

Trying to shake away the dream, both Erik and May returned to reality. Things were quiet between the two for a moment. Suddenly Erik glanced up into the open night sky and gave a slight smile to the heavens. May watched him and looked up as well.

Upon glancing up May saw why he was smiling. The stars were beautiful. So Many small shining orbs painted the night sky beautifully. Feeling happy and content May looked back at Erik and laughed lightly. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him along with her quickly. Erik stiffened under the light grasp the young girl had upon his arm.

"Come on." May said excitedly, she pulled Erik over to the base of a large statue and childishly laid down on her back in front of it. Erik glanced down at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"May what are you doing?" He questioned with a light laugh.

"Just lie down, come on do it!" Sighing in defeat Erik lowered himself to the ground beside May and laid flat on his back next to her. Pausing for a moment they both said nothing. Turning his head to face May Erik smiled at how happy she suddenly looked and enjoyed seeing her like this. He turned his attention back to the sky.

"The stars are magnificent tonight, I've never seen so many." May spoke in a whimsical voice that made Erik grin in delight of how childlike she sounded.

Erik glanced over the night sky and at all the stars. "Hmm, I've seen more."

May turned to look at Erik "You have, you mean here?" She questioned excitedly.

Erik turned to face her. "Yes I have, but not here, these stars are nothing compared to the ones I have seen." He watched May's expression brighten.

"Where were you that you could have possibly seen more stars than here?" She questioned excitedly.

"Persia." He responded quickly.

"Persia?" May questioned back. With the sudden realization of what he had just said, he regretted it instantly. There was no possible way he could tell May about his horrific past, he needed to lie for the time being. He hated to lie and especially to May, but he had to for his own protection.

"Yes I resided there for a short amount of time, and I would spend many nights just trying to count all of the stars. There are so many that you can hardly see the black of the sky." May stared at him in wonder as he weaved his false tale. It was true that he did reside in Persia for a short time but his star gazing wasn't just for leisure purposes, the stars where his only companions during the long nights when he would be punished to withstand the frigid temperatures of the Persian nights as a cruel punishment from the Shah.

"Really, well what were you doing in Persia?"

"I was an architect; I would build grand buildings and houses for the Shah of Persia." That was not a complete lie. Erik was indeed an architect but he was forced to build horrific torture chambers and different traps. He shivered just thinking about the evil creations he had to make.

"That is amazing, maybe somewhere I can come to Persia with you and we can spend all hours of the night just counting the stars." Erik's heart broke as he listened to May's childish statement. Never in a million years would Erik ever even consider taking May or any one for that matter to Persia. He would never want her beautiful mind to be tainted with the cruel way of life they all lived there. She deserved beauty and sunlight, not the despair and pain that Persia offered.

May turned her attention back to the stars but Erik kept his eyes upon her as he spoke. "May you deserve to go to much greater places than that. Maybe one day I will be able to take you to the places you deserve to be, the places where the stars shine brighter than the sun itself, and the places where you can shine brighter than any star in the sky."

May glanced over at Erik. A light blush played across her soft cheeks. She felt butterflies in her stomach from what Erik had just stated but didn't know why they were there. Not knowing how to properly respond she simply smiled holding his gaze for a light moment. After a short time they both turned their attention back up to the sky.

A good amount of time passed as the two just gazed at the flickering stars. Suddenly Erik slowly sat up and broke the silence that expanded between the two of them. "Well it is very late and you have an audition coming up soon. I suggest it is time to return to bed." Erik stood up towering over the now sitting May.

Giving a slightly comical pout, May lifted up from her sitting position and faced Erik. "I guess you are right."

"May I walk you back to your dorm Miss. Daily?"

"Why certainly." She responded, letting out a slight giggle.

Luckily with the time of night being what it was Erik was able to safely see May back to her room without being spotted by any nosey ballet rat or stage hand.

Now standing before the door to May's room Erik gazed down at the young girl. "Now are you going to be alright the rest of the evening?"

"Yes I will be fine, Thank you for keeping me company tonight." She stated with a light blush.

"Thank you for keeping me company as well."

May turned to open the door; she stepped inside a bit then turned to face Erik again. "Well, goodnight Erik."

"Sweet dreams May." He joked. Before she could close the door Erik placed a strong hand upon it keeping it open. "Oh and before I forget, my favorite color is red, I too dislike Carlotta, I am more a dog person than a cat person, I read too much, I strongly despise Raoul De Chagny. Winter is my favorite season, I enjoy painting and drawing just like you, I strive to be a world known composer one day, I was the reason Joseph Bouquet dropped that bottle from the cat walks, sorry about that. Oh yes and I sleep with my socks on." A rather humorous silence spread between them. "Now goodnight Miss. Daily I shall be seeing you soon."

With that Erik turned on his heels and took a few steps before disappearing into the shadows. Shutting the door quickly, May leaned up against it giving a soft chuckle. _He sleeps with his socks on!_ She adored ever secret he had just confined to her, even the one about her injury, but she was beyond happy he told her.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11! Please read and review!**

**Thank you all!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So thank you all for the very sweet reviews, I love hearing from all of you it just makes my day!(: Anywhoo Good-ish news I was just cast as a supporting lead in my schools fall play so that's exciting I guess haha! But yeah this chapter is going to be rather exciting in a way so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please read and review! Thanks so much!(:**

"So, I hear the little mop head wants to sing." May stood cowering on stage with her back pinned against the ballet bare as one of the oldest ballet rats paced her way towards her with her poesy of backstabbing followers.

Giselle, the extremely pompous red head was the meanest of all the ballerina's; for some reason this vicious girl's favorite past time was tormenting May, and pulling ridiculous tricks on her. Giselle was rather tall but May stood taller than her, although whenever she was around May seemed to lose a few inches from cowering. Giselle came from a rather wealthy family so she often used that as her advantage; she always had the top clothing, the newest shoes, the brightest jewelry, and always had a wealthy, and on occasion, handsome suitor at arm.

This girl was rather terrifying and May was at a loss of words as she cowered in front of her. "W-where did you hear that from?"

"Where did _I_ here that from?" she scoffed, "Please everybody's talking about you." May froze, _how everybody can know that I'm auditioning,_ she thought to herself.

"They are, really?" She questioned shyly.

"Why of course, everyone seems to be so amused by the fact that a tone deaf ballerina has the gull to audition for one of the most important operas of the season." Every word she spoke had venom behind it. "If I were you I would just keep my mouth shut and remain in the background where I belong, better yet if I were you I would just leave the opera house in general." The evil arrangement of the girls friends crowded behind her giggled at her statement. "But thank goodness I'm not you. So good luck at your audition little rat, and I hope you don't choke under pressure." With a toss of her hair and one last scoff Giselle and her group of annoying followers were gone.

May stood completely shocked and saddened. Giselle's words hurt her worse than usual. _Is this really worth it, can I really do this? Oh I can't do this I just can't._ Tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks; suddenly she felt worthless and pathetic. She felt as if a huge weight had been laid upon her chest and there was no way she could lift it. She needed to find Erik and tell him she couldn't audition. Swiftly she raced away from the now empty stage, through the vacant hallways, and down through the catacombs of the Opera house.

Her feet didn't stop until Erik's lair was finally in sight she and heard beautiful melodies playing off the stone walls of the catacombs. Although her feet stopped her tears hadn't; May was racked with grief and fear, as she ran across the slab of wood strategically laid across the lake. She stopped when she finally saw him; his tall shadowy figure was seated at the extravagant organ as always. His body swayed back and forth as he pounded out beautiful unnamed melodies.

Tears still flowing May softly spoke his name as he played "Erik." No response. She spoke louder and more desperate for his attention "Erik!" The melody abruptly stopped as Erik shot up from his work and faced May.

Erik quickly scanned the girl. She was still in her white ballet attire and soft pink pointe shoes, obviously just from rehearsal. He noted that she was shaking slightly and when he brought his eyes up to meet hers he saw that they were filled with soft shining tears. "May what happened, what's wrong?" He quickly made his way to stand in front of her.

"I can't do it. I just can't do it." She spoke with sorrow as soft tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He searched her eyes for an answer but nothing was found.

"Erik I can't audition tomorrow, I just can't. They will make fun of me for sure. I don't belong in the chorus, it is not for me."

Erik sighed in confusion. "May nobody will make fun of you, you have a beautiful gift, you deserve to be in the chorus and share that gift."

"No, no I don't they have already started making fun of me."

Erik was lost, _who would make fun of her, she has a beautiful voice, and nobody has even heard her sing yet._ Erik grabbed her arms lightly.

"May who has made fun of you?" he questioned.

"Giselle." She spat out. May tried to wriggle out of his grip but Erik was to strong.

"Giselle?" Erik laughed lightly as he restated the girl's name. May nodded in response to him. "You cannot be serious May. That pathetic brat means nothing and you shouldn't be listening to her. She enjoys getting you down and you let her to easily."

May gazed up at Erik through teary eyes. "May you need to realize that you are far better than that vicious girl and all of her friend's; you have a talent that I can guarantee you none of them will ever possess. You are different than all of them, you are stronger than all of them, and you are more talented than all of them combined."

May smiled lightly at his thoughtful words, "Really?" she questioned.

"Absolutely," Erik dropped his hands from May's arms. "May I know you're scared about this but I can guarantee that you will do fantastic tomorrow. You're ready for this; you know this opera inside and out, and if you don't audition tomorrow that would be a complete shame, because they need you for this and you can do it."

May was finally able to calm herself down, and her tears finally stopped flowing. _I'll do it,_ she thought to herself. _I'll do it for Erik._

Wiping the tears away from her eyes May gazed up at Erik and gave a shy smile. "Thank you."

Erik nodded in response. There was a slight pause, "You must be exhausted from rehearsal, why don't you sit down for a little and then we can start our lesson."

May gave a quiet "Okay" then went and sat down on a couch. Erik turned and walked back to the organ where he cleverly organized the many sheet music that had been sprawled across it. "Those retched things on your feet must be horribly uncomfortable."

"Huh?" May was confused by his statement so she looked down at her feet and saw that she was still in her pointe shoes. Yes they were rather uncomfortable but from her years of experience she was used to the tight shoes, and the bloody and bruised feet. "Oh well, yes they are but I guess I am just used to them."

Erik finished what he was doing and slowly made his way over to where May sat. Erik sat down in his large Thrown like chair across from her.

"Really," he questioned, "Well I do not mind if you decide to take them off, I can only imagine the pain they must cause."

Glancing back down May decided to be rid of her shoes. "I mean they do irritate me time to time but I have to learn to tolerate them."

Erik nodded agreeing with her. Quickly May had both shoes off and lying on the ground in front of her. She shyly then tucked her feet underneath her.

There was a short pause between the two. Erik was looking down at the shoes laid upon the ground and noted something. Leaning forward he gently picked up one of the pale pink slippers and examined it in his large hands. The shoe was completely tattered and ruined; there were holes in the sides and strands of frayed thread hung off everywhere. The fronts were completely warned down and the insides were shredded and stained. You could hardly make out the actual color of the shoe because it was so warn out and dirty. They were obviously very old.

"May how long have you had these for?" he asked.

"Um I don't know, maybe for a couple of years. They were handed down to me from a past ballerina who stopped performing. I know that I need a new pair but I just don't have the money."

An idea suddenly stuck Erik, but he quickly pushed it aside. Setting the shoe back down Erik watched May as she played with the hem of her white rehearsal skirt. She looked so meek and innocent; Erik suddenly remembered that fact that May was all alone. She had nobody besides him really. How she was able to even fend for herself in the world outside of the opera house was a thought beyond him. Poor May.

"Well why don't we begin rehearsing, we don't want to waste any time getting you ready for tomorrow." With that they both stood and proceeded over to the piano.

The lesson went very well; in the beginning May was holding back a little because she was still unsure of herself and scared but as time went on her voice seemed to be stronger than ever. At certain times Erik would get caught up in the music and begin to sing along with May creating his own haunting harmony. May absolutely adored when he did that; she could listen to him sing for hours. His voice was absolutely beautiful and combined with May's they sounded flawless together. The two could sing for hours on end and never get tired of hearing one another.

The lesson was now rapping up and May decided to sit herself right next to Erik upon the piano bench.

"Wonderful job this evening May. Tomorrow's audition should be a breeze you have no need to worry about anything."

May smiled up at him. A sudden chill swept over her causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around herself in an attempt at warmth. Erik watched as she did so.

"Are you cold? Why don't we move into the study I can start a fire." May nodded in response to him. Erik led the way into the warm study; May sat down upon the floor in front of the fireplace as Erik lit the charred wood inside of it to life. The fire danced in an array of rhythmic patterns and swirls. Erik settled himself on the floor beside May and picked up the conversation where he left off.

"Tomorrow at the audition don't let anybody get into your head. You are beyond ready for this May and if anybody tries to tell you otherwise then just push them aside and let me deal with them." Erik gave a wicked smile that made May tremble with fear. She knew about the wrath of the Phantom of the Opera and was afraid to witness it. Erik laughed lightly at May's reaction. "I'm only kidding, don't worry."

May laughed a little. Another chill swept over her and she shivered again. Erik watched again and decided to try something else. "Why don't I make you some tea? Not only will it warm you up but it will also help your voice."

"That would be lovely thank you." She responded. Giving a slight nod Erik stood from his sitting position and left the room.

All alone in the study May to a chance to finally take a proper look around. Behind her was a small couch and a little coffee table with non-other than sheet music scattered atop it, there were various candles randomly placed all around giving the room a lovely luminescent glow. Standing now May took in the sight of a rather large desk that was positioned in between two mighty book shelves.

There were book shelves all over the room, each one standing grand and mighty with books from floor to ceiling. Walking over to the nearest book shelve May glanced at the spines of each book reading the names each one. Many of the books seemed to be in different languages, one language she could faintly make out. It was a book of old German fairytales. May pulled out the old book and flipped through the pages looking at different pictures and stories. As she slipped the book back into its place upon the shelve she began to walk back to where she was seated before but accidentally knocked up against the book shelve.

The sound of a thick book rang out. Turning around swiftly May saw an old leather bound book of some sort lying upon the floor. She slowly bent down and picked up the book. The leather looked old and warn down and there seemed to be sears of, what looked like, led upon the cover. Unraveling the tie that held the book closed May flipped open the old book and gasped.

It was another drawing, another drawing of Christine. May was confused again as to why Erik would be drawing her. The art was beautiful though, it captured Christine perfectly. Flipping to the page after there was yet another picture of Christine, flipping again there was another picture, then another, and another. Almost the entire book was filled with various pictures of Christine. There were numerous pages with other things depicted such as a mask or a rose, and the occasional forest like setting but after every page was Christine. Thoughts flew through her mind in rapid speed when suddenly something stopped her cold in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Erik's voice rang out with anger. May turned to face him as he slammed the cup of what she perused was her tea against his desk.

"I-I just I- um," Before she could get an actual word out Erik was in front of her with the sketch book now in his tight grip.

"Where did you find this?" he questioned quickly.

"It… it just fell and I was curious." A wickedly haunting smile played upon Erik's lips.

"Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." May's breath caught in her throat. "Never, go snooping through my things without permission again do you understand?" He was beyond angry at this point.

"Erik I wasn't snooping it fell and I picked it up," She was quickly cut off.

"But then you looked through it." He spat back.

"Well yes I did." May stood taller now as she played back at him,

"Then if you happened to have any thoughtful manners you would have realized that was the wrong thing to do."

May stood in disbelief at what he just said. She was at a loss of words and had no idea how to respond. Erik swiftly turned on his heels assuming he had won and walked to the book shelf placing the sketch book back in its place. Suddenly May questioned him causing him to freeze in his spot.

"Why do you have all of those drawings of Christine?" she questioned.

Erik looked down at his feet. "I thought I told you to never question me about that." His words rang out with rage and a hint of distress.

"You did but apparently since I have no manners I shall ask you again." May had a rather cocky tone to her that showed her strength. Erik was beginning to get impatient. He spun around to face her; his white mask glowed in the candle light.

"You are baiting me on purpose girl." He retorted.

"Maybe I am," She practically yelled, "but Erik you know my secrets and I know most of yours, please, you can keep the rest of them private I don't mind, but Christine is my friend and I want to know this one."

"May you are testing my patience." His anger was increasing.

"Erik, just tell me."

"No!" He shouted. "May you are driving me insane right now." He lunged forward and grabbed her arms. "I will never tell you anything about my drawings or anything about Christine Daae, do you understand." He shook her roughly. "Anything between her and I is our business not yours, alright?" He waited for a response.

May gazed up into his stressed eyes and saw something she had never seen in them before. Erik suddenly shook her again. "Answer me girl!" May wasn't able to answer. Her mouth hung open and her breathe was getting heavy. She just stared at him until she was finally able to speak.

"My God," She spoke slowly. There was a long pause as she searched his eyes. "You love her."

Erik tensed up immediately. _Oh god she knows._ He thought to himself. _No she can't know, I cannot let her know._

"Get out." He spoke softly.

"What?" May was confused.

Erik spoke up louder with more anger. "I said get out, get out now I don't want you here anymore, just leave." He was practically screaming. He began to push May out of the study and down beside the lake. May tried to fight back but he was too strong.

"Erik, Erik stop please I'm sorry." Erik turned her around to face him now. May was now able to see all of the anger within his golden eyes.

"It is too late for that Blondie, just get out now and don't return!" Wriggling out of his grasp May sprinted across the lake and away from Erik and his lair. Her feet didn't stop until she reached her dorm and collapsed on her bed in a heap of tears.

Deep below the opera house Erik sat on the ground in front of his large thrown like chair, with his head in his hands. _She knows there is no possible way she doesn't know, God what a fool I am. A complete fool, Dam you Erik._ Glancing up from where he sat something caught his eyes.

A small beaten up pair of ballet shoes.

**Hooray for Erik's temper! Haha anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thank you all!(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Ok so I really hope you all enjoyed chapter 12, it took a while to write and I hope you all liked it! Thanks for the very sweet reviews I always enjoy seeing what everybody has to say it makes me so happy(: I hope you all like this chapter, it should be an exciting one so yay for that haha! So please read and review and I hope you enjoy chapter 13! Thanks!**

"Who knew such a marvelous dancer could sing like that!" Monsieur Reyer whispered to Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin who sat beside him in the audience of the almost empty opera auditorium.

May stood center stage in a lovely light green dress that had a touch of pale pink to it. The beautiful gown hugged her womanly curves perfectly and revealed her collar down. Her long golden locks danced in a waterfall of curls down her back. She had just sang for her audition and was rather please with her performance.

Entering into the audition, her mind was lost in a twist of a maze as she recalled the argument of the night prior. May felt horrible about the ordeal that went on with Erik the night before but she was furious at his sudden outburst and rash decisions. After returning to her dorm that evening she practically cried herself to sleep just thinking about him and the audition; now that the audition was over, a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and she felt as though she could properly breathe again.

Now as she stood watching the three men in the audience talk, her hands shook uncontrollably and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. For some odd reason she felt bizarrely alone upon the stage now. After meeting Erik she could always sense his presence around her even if he was standing at the back of the auditorium or even up in the cat walks, Erik was always there and she could always feel his presence.

"Wonderful job Mademoiselle Daily, the cast list should be posted by midafternoon. Thank you very much for auditioning." Monsieur Reyer smiled at her brightly as he spoke.

"Thank you Monsieur's" With that the proud May turned on her heels and confidently exited stage left into the dark wings. Letting out a breath she had no idea she was holding, May began to quickly make her way to her room when suddenly she was stopped.

Someone stopped May abruptly with a light hold on her arm. Quickly turning around May was greeted with a familiar smiling face. It was Christine. She was dressed in a lovely pale pink gown and had her hair pulled back in a loose bun. Upon seeing Christine, May felt a strange emotion towards her. She didn't know whether to be happy to see her, sad to see her, or just jealous. She chose all three.

"May I am so happy I caught you, how was your audition?" Watching her as she spoke May let jealousy take the lead of all her emotions. It was no wonder why Erik would be in love with her. She was beyond beautiful, her voice was spectacular, and she was always beaming with nonstop confidence.

"Oh, it went very well, how was yours?" she politely asked.

"I haven't gone yet, I am actually up soon though." She responded.

"Good. Well I really must be going; best of luck Christine."

"Thank you May and same to you." With a smile both girls turned and fled the scene.

May quickly scampered up to her dorm and shut the door behind her. She could not get her mind off of her audition and the possible outcome of it. The entire time she thought about it she was preparing herself for the worst but praying for the best. Trying to distract herself she decided to do something she hadn't done in a while. Grabbing some blank paper from a shelf and a sharped pencil she decided to sit down and draw; but what.

Minutes ticked by and not a dent was put into the page. There was nothing to draw. Her mind was a complete jumble at the moment and she needed to stop it. Acting quickly she grabbed a light cloak and ran made her way out of the opera house and down through the streets of Paris for a nice mind clearing walk.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining but there was a nice cold breeze casting a chill through the air. The streets were rather busy with people enjoying the beauty of the day. As May walked she would stop here and there and peer into shop window's and look at everything all the different stores had to offer.

One window in particular caught May's eye. It was a jewelry store with extravagantly beautiful necklaces and rings and all sorts of bracelets, all of them with the most wonderful jewels and diamonds. One necklace kept catching her eye. It was a gorgeous diamond necklace with large sapphire's laid upon it. The necklace sparkled majestically in the sunshine.

"Beautiful." May whispered to herself,

Little did she know a young gentleman was watching her as she gazed while he was leaning up against an old wooden door that was just locked.

"Almost as beautiful as you," He chimed in. May whirled around frightened until she saw who it was. He gave a beautiful bright smile. "Hello stranger!"

"Jack!" She responded, with a huge grin upon her lips. She ran up to him hurriedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just leaving for the library." He lightly tapped on the door next to him. May looked at it than up at the building. It was a beautiful old building made of brick with large windows and vines going up the front.

Jack noted May's sudden change of expression. "What?" he laughed. May motioned to the building. "Oh it's my apartment."

"I thought you said you lived in an estate a little bit away," she stated.

"Well I used too. That's where I grew up. I moved out a few years ago and now live here." He smiled at her again as she looked up at the building again. "Would you like a tour?"

"Oh no it's fine…" she was cut out.

"Come on I insist." With that Jack turned and unlocked the door, holding it open for May.

Walking in there was a large staircase in front of them and an oil lamp on the wall beside them. Jack led the way until they came to another door which he led May into again. The apartment was very nice. There was a small sitting room with large widows and an extravagant fireplace right in the front. There were many books scattered around randomly and different papers as well. Jack turned to May and watched her as she looked around.

"Very nice," she stated.

"Thank you," he scurried forward and closed some open books piling them up on a small coffee table. "It's kind of a mess in here sorry."

"No-no its fine," she walked in a bit more, she then saw a large book shelf filled with books and a large desk. It oddly reminded her of Erik's study; she quickly pushed that image out of her mind. Walking over to the desk she picked up an open book and flipped through the pages. The text was in English but she did not recognize the stories, until Jack chimed in.

"Shakespeare!" May looked up at him questionably. "William Shakespeare, he was a brilliant play write."

"What did he write?" She asked.

"Oh you know A Midsummers Night's Dream, Macbeth, Othello, and Hamlet"

"Oh, I know who he is now."

"I thought you would." They both laughed a little. "Would you like to see the rest?" He asked. May nodded in response.

Jack led the way down a dim lighted hallway. They walked into the kitchen area that had normal kitchen appliances and a small table with two chairs. "As you can see this is the kitchen." May laughed at him. Smiling brightly he turned and led her into the hallway again. Pointing to an open door May peeked in as Jack spoke. "The bathroom," it was an adorable quaint bathroom with a lovely bath tub.

Stopping with his back against a closed door Jack looked at May seriously. "Here is the most exciting part of our tour, are you ready?" she nodded. "It's….." he dramatically swung the door open "a closet." He was right it was simply a dark closet with hardly anything inside. May couldn't help but burst out in laughter because of how funny and ridiculous it was. Jack joined in with her laughing.

When there laughter finally died down jack spoke up again. "Come on there's one more room."

May followed him down the hall again and then into a large room. It was his bedroom. His large bed with a lovely comforter and pillows sat in between two grand windows with lavish curtains. There was a large wardrobe against one wall and a mirror against another. Of course there were still more books in his room. One book caught her eye; she moved across the room to his bedside table and picked up the book reading the cover aloud.

"Romeo and Juliet," This was one of May's favorite books. She loved how beautifully tragic it was and read it over and over again.

"You've heard of it?" Jack questioned.

"It's only my favorite." She stated.

"Really, and why is that."

"Well I find it beautifully romantic but yet dreadfully tragic at the same time. The way they fall under the spell of love at first sight is so romantic; but how they are kept apart from each other is so horrid. The ending had me in tears, how inevitably it was almost as if there love was never to be, but yet it was if it meant so much as to kill themselves for it." May could to hear Jack approaching her from behind. Jack lightly grasped her shoulders.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." He recited. May peered at him and smiled. She turned around to face him, and just glanced over him. Jack was as usual dressed to the T in his usual light pants and shirt with a dark vest and colored cravat. His hair was messy but lovely at the same time and his bright blue eyes shone beautifully.

"You have a lovely home, monsieur." May stated quietly.

"Why thank you mademoiselle, and just know that you are always welcome here." with a smile he turned and began walking out of the room as May followed closely behind. "Now then, if you have no place else to attend to, would you care to accompany me to the library, unless you would rather return to your window gazing, I certainly don't mind."

With a blush May laughed at him humorously. "I would be delighted to join you, thank you." She said with a grin. Jack gave a smile back. Picking up his coat from a coat rack beside the door, he swung the door open and returned his attention back to May.

"Well then, shall we?" he questioned. And with that together they strolled down the stairs of the building and out onto the Parisian streets once more.

They were about to begin walking to the library when Jack pulled May over to the jewelry store she was looking in earlier and questioned her. "Which one were you looking at earlier?"

May looked at him curiously then gazed into the window pointing out the sapphire and diamond necklace. "That one,"

"Well isn't that lovely! May that would look stunning on you." He replied.

May gave a light thank you then they both turned to walk down the street. Jack gave one last look at the necklace trying to etch it into his mind.

Along the way May told Jack all about her audition, and what she is hoping for. Jack was very interested in everything she had to say and had almost the same amount of anticipation and anxiety that May had.

After a short walk they reached the library. May had never been there so upon walking through the grand doors she was completely dumbfounded by the amount of books there were. Apparently she had a rather humorous expression upon her face because Jack laughed at her.

"What?" May asked.

"You look shocked, haven't you been here before?" he asked.

"No; I never even knew there could be so many books in one place."

Jack laughed at her again then took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the towering shelves filled with every book imaginable. In the short amount of time they spent at the library May was learning so much. Jack was a brilliant teacher, and was teaching May about a wide variety of different things. May was so transfixed on his amazing knowledge of everything; every question she asked Jack seemed to know the answer to.

Skimming through book after book May finally found one that interested her. It was a book on art. Flipping through the pages she was so drawn into every picture and word within the book. The paintings were brilliant and the drawings where magnificent, May wished that she was able to do what these artists did. Opening to a random page May saw a drawing of a women in an empty field all alone. The picture reminded her of the ones Erik drew of Christine. Suddenly she felt sad about everything and wished for things to get better. Pulling herself from her thoughts she flipped to a new page and studied a portrait of two people dancing, rapped in each other's arms. It was beautiful.

As May was caught up in her book Jack was watching her closely with a light grin on his face. He truly adored this girl and loved every second he spent with her. He loved the way she blushed whenever he would complement her, he loved the way she would push her curls out of her eyes, he loved her laugh, and her beautiful blue green eyes, and he absolutely loved the way she spoke his name. Watching her Jack felt something unusual; he felt a strange emotion overcome him that he could not define. Deciding to ignore it he pushed it aside and spoke.

"It's getting rather late, and I imagine by know the cast list for the opera must be out so shall I walk you back." Jack watched as May pulled herself away from her book with great struggle. He laughed at her.

"Oh- oh yes that would be nice thank you." Together they left the large library and started on their way back to the opera populaire.

Walking in silence for a moment Jack finally spoke up.

"So I have been meaning to ask you…" he hesitated, "Well you know Thanksgiving is approaching soon, and I was wondering if you would like to spend it with me and well my family, but if you have other places to attend to I understand."

May was flattered. She had given no thought to the approaching holiday. To her it was just another holiday alone, this invitation sounded wonderful and May was thrilled to meet Jack's family.

"Jack I would love to thank you so much!" she responded quickly.

"That's wonderful." He replied happily.

The rest of the way back they talked through their plans for the upcoming holiday, and other trivial topics. Finally when they reached the Opera Populaire, May was shaking with fear and excitement. Walking swiftly through the grand entrance they made their way into the actual auditorium and backstage. With the list in sight now May ran up to it and skimmed through to find her name.

She froze.

"May, are you alright?" he questioned cautiously

In a matter was seconds May flung herself onto Jack giggling and squealing in excitement. Confused by her reaction Jack pulled the frantic girl off of him and held her at arm length.

"May, haha calm down, did you get a part?"

May just looked at him and smiled ear to ear. Jack pushed her on with his eyes.

"I am the Servant girl, and the shepherdess!" She nearly screamed with delight.

Excited and relived Jack wrapped May in his arms spinning her around in the air. Both were laughing with joy and excitement.

"May this is fantastic, Congratulations!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Jack! Oh I am too excited now!" she giggled.

"Now this mean I get to hear you sing." He joked.

"Well I guess so!" May was beaming with happiness and delight. There was a moment of hesitation between the two.

"Well this is wonderful news but sadly I must be on my way. I will be seeing you soon mademoiselle." He stated. May couldn't suppress a giggle that was itching to escape.

"Yes you will. Thank you for a great day Jack."

"It was my pleasure." Jack smiled brightly. Suddenly May lunged forward and wrapped him in another hug. Jack adored having May so close to him and never wanted it to end but sadly she pulled away.

"Goodbye May." He placed a feather light kiss to her cheek that left it burning a crimson red.

"Goodbye Jack." She responded back with her hand against her cheek. As Jack disappeared from her sight May turned and sprinted up to her room. The entire Opera House was practically empty now and night was beginning to fall.

Finally reaching her door, May untied her cape and draped it over her arm before unlocking the door and entering the dark room. The door shut with a thud and suddenly a deep dark, ominous yet familiar voice rang out frightening her.

"Well wasn't that just the cutest thing." It was Erik's voice. He was in the room but May was not able to see him because of the darkness. May was shaking now from fear; she had no idea where he could be standing and didn't want to make any sudden movements.

"What are you doing in here, you scared me half to death." She whispered loudly into the darkness. Suddenly a white dark figure emerged from the shadows and a white mask was now exposed in the little bit of light that was cast through a small window.

"My apologies Miss. Daily." he was speaking sarcastically.

"Erik how did you get in here?" She questioned urgently. He began to walk closer to her but she backed away so her back was against the door.

"A phantom has his ways my dear."

May froze; she was scared.

"What do you want?" She asked bravely. Erik turned and walked towards her bed.

"I came to say congratulations on your roles in the opera, and also to…" he hesitated "to apologies for the way things turned out last night. I didn't mean to react like that and I am truly sorry." He turned and looked May right in the eye.

May was at a loss of words. "T-thank you, um I forgive you." Erik nodded then looked away from her. He began to speak again but this time in the normal Erik voice that May knew so well.

"I was hoping that you would maybe like to join me this evening in the lair, not for a lesson but just, just to talk maybe?" he was speaking cautiously.

May took her time responding as she watched him. He was so tall and thin, always dressed for the best in the most pristine attire. His hair seemed almost to perfect, and his eyes, oh those golden eyes, where absolutely mesmerizing, May could get lost in them for hours.

"y-yes I would like that thank you." She replied. Erik nodded lightly then led the way into the empty halls of the opera house clinging to the shadows like the mysterious phantom he was.

**Yay Chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review, thanks so much!(:**

**P.s. I don't know if I ever said this but I imagine Jack to be around 18 or 19, Erik to be around 23 or 24 and obviously May is 15!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi All, I'm back! I hope you all are having an awesome week! Thank you so much for the sweet reviews I love hearing from you all and it just makes me so happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying my story! **

**A huge shout out and thank you to newbornphanatic! Thank you so much for your review and what you said about having a flaw, I am totally taking that into consideration and I am really excited to start working on that with May so thank you so so much!**

**So here is chapter 14 I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks!(:**

"Welcome back," Erik said sarcastically as they entered his lair through a hidden way May had yet to discover. "Don't worry, not much has changed since you left."

May looked up at him with an annoyed yet humored façade upon her face; she jokingly gave Erik a playful shove to make him stop his banter.

In Erik's presence now May felt slightly awkward and was unknowingly showing it. Although he apologized May was still the slightest bit angry with Erik but she did not know the reason why. She realized that she wasn't angry with him for losing his temper, and she wasn't angry at him for throwing her out of his home last night, but she was angry at him for some reason, some reason unknown and hurting.

"For future reference it is a bit safer to enter through that way instead of across the lake." He stated as he swung his cape off hanging it on a tall coat rack. May glanced at him questionably.

"Why is that?" she questioned.

"Well there are many hidden traps lain out through that way, and I wouldn't want you to get injured. How you have been avoiding them so far is a mystery to me."

"Traps!" she gasped. "What do you mean by that?" she was scared now, she didn't know the reason for having such things and how she has been avoiding them for so long.

"Traps meaning traps," he joked. "Anything to keep unwanted visitors out, there are even some in the lake." He pointed to the shimmering water that ran through his lair. May was curious and walked over to the edge of the water peering in. The water was shallow but dropped off to God knows how deep within a few feet. She was frightened. "It is just a simple safety precaution don't fret May, just for now on be sure to use the entrance I just showed you alright?" She nodded in response not turning her attention away from the flowing water.

Watching the curious girl Erik couldn't help but smile. Although Christine was a vision, May was a true sight. She was rather beautiful in Erik's eyes and he adored her bravery and wit. He loved spending time like this with May, enjoyable time where they can just be themselves and have fun with one another. Erik realized something though; May didn't seem as happy and rambunctious this evening as usual. He wondered why but didn't want to bother her with asking. He stalked towards her and stood at her side before the lake.

"So how was your day with Monsieur Oliver?" he asked with a grin. May snapped out of her staring haze and stared right into Erik's eyes.

"How did you know about that?" she probed quickly.

"Well I saw you two when you arrived back at the Opera and figured you must have been with him for most of the day… am I correct?"

May glanced at her feet hiding an embarrassed blush. "Yes you are correct Erik. I did in fact spend most of the day with Jack." She responded with an annoyed sound to her voice. Erik didn't know how to take her tone, weather she was joking or actually annoyed.

"T-that's good, I guess." He stated blankly. They both fell silent for a moment. Erik was beginning to get worried about May and why she was acting like she was.

Turning to her quickly he began to interrogate her. "Ok what's wrong May, you are not acting yourself tonight, and I don't like it at all."

May turned to face him quickly. "Erik nothing is wrong I am fine."

"No you are not I can tell you are not." There was a pause as he stared into her eyes. "Is it Jack, did he do something to upset you, did he hurt you?" he asked briskly.

"Jack did nothing wrong I am fine, please stop this Erik."

"May just tell me, please." May turned away from him and began to walk towards a small drawing table with papers scattered all over it.

"Erik nothing is wrong please stop this…" She was cut off.

"It's me isn't it?"

May froze in mid step. She stood up taller but did not dare to turn around and face Erik as he continued to speak.

"You are still mad at me, are you not?" He questioned.

Still facing away from him May took her time responding. "Yes Erik, yes it is you." She turned to face him.

"What about me, what are you mad about? May please tell me." He began walking hurriedly towards her, when he reached her he went right up next to her and watched as she fought to respond.

"I just, I, I don't know Erik, I just don't know!" She was trying to suppress a cry but it came out with her words.

"If you don't know, why are you mad?" he questioned.

"Because," she began. "Because… I just don't know." May was lost in her own sea of unknown emotions and she was quickly sinking in it as she searched for her way out.

"Is this all because of last night?"

"No, no, well maybe… no it's not." Erik was lost as he listened to the confused girl fighting to decipher her emotions. He felt terrible for her, she was obviously stressed about something and he was only making it worse.

"May, I am terribly sorry for my outburst last night you know I am, but please try to forgive me." May did not respond. "Alright," he stated sort of inwardly with a sigh. "Why don't you go sit down," he trailed off; still no response. "I'll make you some tea," he stated, and once again no response. He was beginning to get aggravated with her. "I will be right back." He responded with a huff.

May watched him as he turned swiftly and slowly made his way to what she perused was the kitchen. Finally by herself she made her way over to the couch and sat down. Thoughts were soaring in and out of her mind and she had no control over any of them. She decided to pace around a bit. Walking past the small sitting area May closely watched all the flickering fire light shining from many candles sprawled about, dance and sway as she walked by. Stopping at a small drawing table something caught her eye. It was the sketchbook from last night. Carefully picking it up she flipped slowly through the pages again and again and felt nothing but jealousy as each new picture of Christine was shown.

Setting the book gently down again she stocked her way into the room where Erik had just entered. She was right it was a kitchen, set up neatly with a sink, stove and other kitchen necessities. There was a small table in the center of everything with two chairs placed on either end of it.

Hunched over the counter pouring water from a steaming kettle into two cups was Erik. May silently watched him for a moment then stepped further into the room. Erik was completely unaware of her presence.

"You really love her don't you?" She questioned in a soft tone. Erik stopped quickly, setting the steaming kettle back down upon the stove. He stood taller now and looked as if he had grown a few inches more if that was even possible for a man of his height. He did not respond to her question so May pushed forward.

"Christine, you really love her." She stated. Without turning or moving a muscle Erik took a deep breath than responded in a light voice which May hardly recognized.

"Yes, I love her." After a short moment Erik turned to face May gazing directly into her eyes. He had a look of desperation and want upon his face, an emotion May had never witnessed Erik take on.

Keeping her eyes locked on his May slowly nodded. Breaking away from his tight gaze she turned and walked to the small table, gingerly pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Pushing aside all thoughts and emotions Erik picked up the two cups and walked to the table where May sat. He lightly placed a cup in front of her than walked to sit on the opposite side of the table.

As she examined the liquid inside the cup that had just been placed before her, May decided to question further.

"Does she know?" she asked. Erik glanced down at his hands than back up.

"Yes, I believe she does." He replied softly. May noted the change in Erik's tone and sort of found pleasure in it. He sounded a lot less tense and she could tell that although he was afraid to approach this subject, he was openly willing to discuss it with her.

"Do you mind me asking how you met?" she shyly asked.

Erik grinned lightly. "Not at all." He took in a deep breath then began to speak again. "Well just like you Christine came to the opera house at a rather young age. She was only eight and had just lost her father. I was very young at the time as well and I would watch her every night as she went and prayed to her father in the chapel. She would wish for him to send her an angel of music, and every night her plea for this angel would get greater and greater. Every night as she finished her prayer I would listen to her sing to her father. I immediately became entranced with her voice and I would hear her singing in my mind for hours, days, weeks, months. After a while I made the plan to secretly approach her and introduce myself as her angel of music so that I could teach her to become the singer she is today and so that she would not be afraid of me. As I taught her I was able to watch her as she grew musically but grew into a beautiful women and I just… I fell in love with her." He watched him closely.

When Erik spoke of Christine he had such a happy whimsical look to him that May adored. She watched how is golden eyes seemed to sparkle and his mask lifted a little to show a soft smile. He seemed to be happy, very happy and May enjoyed that. He continued to speak.

"During her lessons I would never show myself for fear that she would not accept me for who-," he stopped to correct himself, "what I am. On the opening night of Hannibal was the first time I ever approached her face to face, and it was wonderful and all but she is scared of me. The next day she did something horribly foolish and well she has been scared ever since."

Curiosity over took May for a moment. "What did she do?" Erik looked at May than peered down at his hands sheepishly. It took him a while to respond to her question.

"Well she…," he stopped.

"Erik what did she do?" she pushed on.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry." He turned his attention away from May and glanced behind him.

"Erik please tell me what she did,"

He swung back around. "You really are a stubborn one aren't you," he stated. Sitting taller May decided to prove him right.

"Yes I am, so in that case please tell me what she did."

"She took my mask off." He said quickly, turning away in embarrassment.

May stopped. _She took his mask away, _she thought over and over again. Watching Erik's saddened look she finally realized that his mask must be quite important to him. She had never once seen him without it and he never talked about it until just now or only when May would question him about it. It pained her to think of the mask and the means for it, and it hurt even more when she remembered Christine stripped him of something so important to him. But why was the mask so important, what lied behind the porcelain wall.

"What is so bad about that?" she questioned innocently. Erik looked up at her with pain written in his eyes, she could almost see everything he was thinking.

"May, you have no idea."

"Try me," she stubbornly added. Erik stood quickly walking towards the counter and leaning against it as he turned back around to May.

"I am a monster. What lies beneath this mask is so hideous and disgusting, the fact that Christine didn't die after looking at my face shocks me beyond belief. I am a hideous horrible monster, May."

_How could he say such a thing_ May thought. She could not imagine what was behind the mask but didn't believe Erik the slightest bit. He is no monster, he is beautiful mysterious man who shouldn't be feeling as hurt as he does. She stood from her chair and approached him slowly.

"Erik, you are not a monster," she assured him.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I know you and I know that you are not. You are a good kind man, and if Christine is scared of you than let her be scared. If she cannot see the wonderful man that you really are than that is her loss, but I see that man. I see that wonderful brilliant man who might argue that he has done bad but I know has done nothing but good."

She moved closer in front of him as she stared into his golden eyes. Erik was overcome with a plethora of different emotions. Hate, fear, pain, sadness, all overpowered him but he also felt happy and accepted.

Gazing at the little ballerina before him he smiled. Erik was so thankful for May and all that she has brought him. Whenever she was around he felt as if he finally had someone to trust, someone who would be there for him, and someone who would show him kindness to make up for all of the hurt he had faced in his life. _For a girl so young, she is strong,_ he thought.

"It's amazing how a young girl, could have such an amazing heart."

A light tint of pink brushed over May's cheeks. She gazed up at the stark white mask peering down at her and then the two golden eyes piercing through the darkness of the world.

Erik smiled at her innocent blush then began to walk back towards the table. May turned to watch him.

"So that was you then who sabotaged Carlotta's performance of Think of Me?"

Erik stopped and although his back was towards her May could almost see the wicked grin upon his face.

"Yes that was indeed me." He stated confidently.

"And all along you knew that Christine would be the one to take her spot?"

"Yes." He stated plainly.

"hmmm, the angel of music works in mysterious ways doesn't he?" she sarcastically asked.

Turning around Erik was wearing the exact grin May imagined him to have, as he responded with a sarcastic response matching her question. "Why yes my dear, he does."

"May," he softly shook her, "May wake up," he shook her harder, "Open your eyes girl!" he shook her even harder one last time. Finally her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Quickly scanning her eyes around the room she was in she realized that she was still in Erik's lair. Looking down she saw that she was upon the sofa and a red blanket was laid across her.

Confused and slightly disorientated from sleep she smoothed out her curls and shot a sly look at Erik who was laughing at her from the end of the sofa where he sat.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You look so confused I find it rather humorous." He laughed again. May leaned forward giving him a playful shove. "You fell asleep last night while I was playing. Might I add that was the second time this occurred." He was speaking in a sarcastic snarky tone. "May, I know my music is not the best but I didn't realize it was that boring."

"Boring," she stated, "How can your music be in any way boring." She thought back to the lovely melodies he played for her. Each new one was beautiful and different, some had more passion than others and some were just soft lullabies. "It was beautiful and I was just very tired. I'm sorry I would have loved to listen to more."

Erik smiled at her. "No need to be sorry," he stood. "Come you must be on your way, you wouldn't want to be late for your first rehearsal."

"Oh my goodness I completely forgot!" She shot off the sofa nearly knocking Erik over.

"Whoa there blondie you still have time no need to fret." He laughed at her as she ran around confused.

"Not much time, I still need to bathe, get dressed, eat breakfast, do my hair,"

"Ok, then be on your way," May started running towards the lake where she normally ran across the wood plank and made her way out of the catacombs. "Ah, how quickly we forget," he joked. May whirled around as Erik calmly pointed to a dark door in the wall.

"Right, sorry." She ran towards the door and swung it open then turned around to Erik. "Bye Erik, thank you for the lovely evening." She turned to leave.

"Wait, you might need these." When May wasn't looking Erik grabbed the ballet shoes she had left in his lair the other night. As May turned to face him once more Erik lightly tossed the shoes in her direction.

Catching the shoes May completely forgot about, she thanked him quickly and ran up to her dorm.

Alone now Erik laughed lightly at the frantic girl as he made his way to his piano.

**Yay chapter 14! Please Review! Thanks so much!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**+9Hi All ! Sorry this chapter is a little late I've had a crazy week and now on top of all of that I have bronchitis… yay): Anyhoo I just wanted to warn you guys that this chapter and a couple chapters in the future are going to be longer than usual so that's exciting!**

**Thanks for all of the sweet reviews, I love them all! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story!**

**Well here is chapter 15 and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review thanks!(: **

"That was flat," he exclaimed over her singing. May stood at the front of the grand piano as Erik played a beautiful aria. Giving a glance of apology May continued.

Rehearsals for Il Muto had been going on for a few days now and they were draining May of every ounce of energy she had. Every day she would wake up and go right to ballet rehearsal until noon and then have a short break for lunch. After that she would return back to ballet until around 4 and then quickly make her way to the stage where she would rehearse with the chorus for the rest of the evening.

Her voice was becoming horse and her feet were aching terribly from dancing for long hours every day. Erik noted how each day she would seem more and more out of it; tedious rehearsals were definitely taking a toll on her. He saw how tired and run down she seemed to be. As they rehearsed her voice would spontaneously crack and she would spiral into a coughing fit. She seemed to constantly be sniffling and she just appeared warn out. Erik was truly concerned for the girl.

May was slowly approaching the end of the aria. Her throat was sore and she was extremely nervous to hit all of the high notes at the end. As they approached she decided to try her best. Trying as hard as she could a loud squeak escaped her lips as she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth in shock and complete embarrassment. Erik stopped playing abruptly and just stared at her. May turned a light shade of red as she sputtered a loud cough turning away from Erik's sharp stare.

"Well I think we are done for the night." Erik said as he stood and paced towards her. Removing her hands from her mouth May tried to hide her reddened cheeks but could not.

"I'm sorry Erik. I have no idea where that came from." She stated with embarrassment.

Finally reaching the girl Erik stopped and stared into her eyes. "Are you feeling alright May?" he questioned. May looked at him quizzically.

"Yes Erik I am alright," she responded.

"Are you sure you are not getting sick,"

"No, I just have a little cold, that is all." Turning away from him May went and sat down upon the couch. Stifling a cough from erupting out of her lungs, something popped into her mind. Recently May had noticed that some of the ballerina's were getting sick and missing rehearsals. Giselle in particular had been out for a few days with the flu and still had not returned. A haze of nervousness swept over her.

She watched Erik sit across from her in his normal spot upon his throne like chair.

"Erik," she asked hesitantly. "Some of the ballerina's are out sick, Giselle even has the flu," she hesitated "Do you think I am getting that?"

Erik watched her cautiously, pondering over the tell tail symptoms of the flu. "I highly doubt that May."

"But you never know," she stated quickly.

"That is correct. But, if you do get it we will surely know when it comes." He stated jokingly. May took it too seriously and was frightened. Erik watched her change in expression. "I am only joking, do not worry May. This will pass in a couple of days and you will be feeling yourself again."

May nodded lightly as she wished for her cold to pass. Looking away from Erik, May thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow was finally Thanksgiving. She was so excited to be with Jack and to meet his family, although thinking about it did make her nervous time to time. She was afraid of what they would think of her. Jack is beautiful and wealthy with a bright future and a family, while May was pretty, had a scarce amount of money, and hardly had any future and no family to support her. She thought about his sister and how beautiful she must be, and the size of their house and what it looked like.

"Erik, do you think Jack's family will like me?" There was a slight pause as Erik gazed up at her, his piercing gold eyes staring into her mixed ones.

"Why would you ask such a silly question," May shrugged in response. "Of course they will like you, why would they not." He stated. May was hesitant to respond.

"I don't know," she really didn't know.

"So does this mean you and the Oliver boy are now suitors?"

"Suitors?!" She exclaimed. She quickly looked at Erik with shock and annoyance, then suddenly she realized something. _Are we suitors?_ She asked herself. _I certainly would not mind if we were, but what does Jack think about this, are we suitors? _"Well, I- I am not sure, I mean it would be nice if we were but neither of us have mentioned it yet."

Erik watched her contently as she pondered. Quickly May averted her attention to the large grandfather clock positioned a distance away from her and realized it was rather late. "It's late, I must be on my way." She stood and began towards the door. Erik stood and slowly followed her. Turning to him May continued. "Thank you for the lovely evening and I hope you have a wonderful holiday tomorrow. I will most likely be seeing you in the next couple of days, so until then goodbye." She turned to leave but paused when Erik began to speak.

"May don't worry about tomorrow," May turned to him. "They will love you, trust me." He gave a shy smile in which May responded the same way. "Have a nice holiday as well and I will be looking forward to your next visit." Giving a small nod Erik turned and began away as May did the same.

Peering through the small window inside of her dorm, May watched Jack pull up to the Opera House in a lovey carriage with two beautiful horses in the front; one a deep black and the other the purest of whites.

Giddy with anticipation May flew out of her room, through the dormitories, down the stairs, into the wings, across the stage and to the front lobby of the Opera house where she nearly collided with Jack.

Little to May's realization Erik was watching her as she ran fumbling through the auditorium. Laughing at her childish race to the door he bid a silent farewell and returned on his way down to his lair.

"Whoa there," jack laughed as he steadied the girl before him. A huge smile was painted across May's bright red lips as she gazed up at Jack.

"Jack, hi!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a hug. Jack was laughing at the excited girl now in his arms. As they broke away he held her at arm's length.

"Why hello, it's seems as if you are rather excited."

"I am, I'm so excited." She replied. Giving another laugh Jack glanced over May. She was in a lovely dark blue gown that had a golden trim across the bust and along the bodice. She was wearing a heavy tan colored cloak over her dress and her curls were pinned back on the sides leaving them trail over her shoulders and down her back. She looked lovely.

"As usual you are looking absolutely gorgeous!" he exclaimed. He watched as a light pink tint appeared on May's cheeks as she gave out a girly giggle.

"Thank you sir and you are looking as handsome as ever," she teased. Jack was wearing a dark suit with a nice cravat and his hair was as always the normal shaggy way, which May just adored.

"Thank you, shall we be on our way now?" he questioned

"We shall." As Jack held out his arm May graciously took it but suddenly let out an unanticipated cough. Turning away from him May quickly covered her mouth as she stifled another cough.

"May, are you alright?" he questioned as he came before her. Quickly sniffling and collecting herself she gave a slight nod.

"Yes, I'm alright I just have a small cold but I'm alright, thank you"

Watching her closely Jack nodded as he held out his arm once more which May once again graciously took. Together they headed out into the frigid September dusk. The Parisian streets were beaming with life as people raced around getting to their destinations. Jack quickly lead May into the lovely carriage; once Jack entered he sat beside the beaming young lady as she stared out the window watching all the people pacing by with an interested expression upon her face.

Intently watching the girl Jack gave a slight chuckle at her whimsical appearance and leaned forward placing a feather light kiss to her soft pink cheek.

Shocked and excited May gave a small gasp then whirled around to face him as he smiled at her. Gazing into her deep greenish blue eyes Jack lifted his hand and gave the simplest caress to her cheek. Beaming with happiness May bit her lip holding back her childish grin as she turned away from Jack gazing back out the window as the carriage was put into motion.

The house was only about an hour and a half away. Along the ride the two joked and laughed with each other, as they told stories, and pointed out random interesting pieces of scenery that they paced. Jack and May both loved spending time like this with one another and didn't want it to end but as the carriage quickly made its way up a long stone path and suddenly stopped, they both knew that there foolish games and banter were over for a time being.

Stepping out of the carriage Jack held out his hand to assist May as she stepped out. Giving a small thank you, May turned to see what lay ahead of her and froze. What Jack described as just a simple estate was far from it. Before her was a beautiful massive mansion with stone and woodwork lining the front and a large stair case leading too two giant double doors. There were many windows all over and most of them had small balconies attached.

Laughing at May's sudden reaction Jack questioned her. "What's the matter?"

Without taking her eyes off of the large house she responded in an awestruck manor. "Jack, your house…," she trailed off.

"Yes, what about it," he asked

"I-it's… It's beautiful, Jack this is not an estate this is a mansion" she was so taken by the size of and beauty of this house. "Oh it's so lovely!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you. Would you care to see the inside?"

"Of course." She responded quickly.

Jack quickly lead the excited girl up the massive stair case and in through the double doors. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. A large stair case greeted them again that spread out into a hallway across the top with three different doors. At the bottom of the stair case on either side were two other hallways that were longer and seemed to inevitably lead to the same place. To the left of where they stood was an entrance into what seemed to be a simple sitting room with large windows, and extravagant furniture.

May turned to Jack with a wide grin upon her face. "Jack you home is beautiful." She exclaimed.

"Thank you." He replied. "I am surprised no one was here to great us…" he was quickly cut off by the patter of tiny feet and a high pitched voice excitedly yelling his name.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" the voice yelled and as it finally approached, they were enthusiastically greeted by a young girl in a lovely pink dress with matching ribbons in her golden hair that held back her curls. Excitedly Jack threw out his arms as the little girl raced up to him.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed as he wrapped the girl up in a hug spinning her around in his arms. "How's my favorite little girl?" he asked. She couldn't have been older than five from the looks of it.

"I'm good!" she responded with excitement, "Jack look I lost my first tooth!" she quickly pointed to her mouth as she smiled revealing a gap where her tooth had once been.

"Well would you look at that, I guess I am going to have to call you my favorite big girl now."

Watching him closely, May was so taken back and amused by the way he so kindly played with this young girl. Suddenly Jack looked to May with a smile as he held the girl in his arms.

"Maggie I want you to meet someone very special," he began to walk towards May, "This is May, May this is my niece Maggie." May gave a warm smile to Maggie, who shied away from her.

"Hi Maggie." She said softly

"Hi" she quickly responded in a very soft, shy tone. She was absolutely adorable and May just loved to think of Jack as being an Uncle.

Looking up at Jack, Maggie leaned up to his ear and lightly whispered. "She's pretty." May was able to hear her secret and smiled at her kind statement. Jack looked to May with a delighted look then glanced back down to Maggie.

"I know," he whispered, loud enough that May could still hear. "She's very pretty." Gazing back up at May he shot her a loving look that made her blush. They gazed at each other for a moment, until Jack broke it gazing down at the girl. "Do you want to know something neat?"

"Yes!" she quickly replied.

"May, is a ballerina!" May watched as the young girls face lit up.

"She is?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Yes she is." Jack stated with a tone of satisfactory. Before anyone of them could respond a new voice chimed in from down the hall.

"Why, if it isn't my little brother!"

Jumping down from Jack's arms Maggie ran to the women approaching them. She was beautiful; long dark brown wavy hair flowed down her back, her beautiful deep purple dress sparkled brightly in the candle light. She was tall like Jack and seemed to have darker eyes than his. May instantly assumed that this was his sister Desdemona.

"Des how are you," Des approached and gave Jack a soft hug.

"I have been well, how have you been?" she asked.

"Very well thank you," glancing behind him Jack lightly grabbed May's arm pulling her gently next to him. "Des this is Maygen Daily, May this is my sister Desdemona."

"Oh so this is May," she stated. She moved towards her. "It is very nice to finally be meeting you, I have heard a lot about you."

"Oh and you as well."

"So where is the rest of the family?" jack questioned

"Oh they are all in the den." Des responded pointing behind her

"Well why don't we just go say hello," he responded sarcastically.

With that Des lead the way to what May assumed was the den. As they walked little Maggie trotted along right next to May staring up at her in shy wonder.

Upon entering May saw a large fireplace, lots of lovely furniture and many paintings, they were happily greeted by an older woman with light hair that was pulled back loosely. She was dressed in a pretty maroon dress, and looked ecstatic to see them. A younger Man with light hair and dark eyes stood beside the women, he seemed to be the slightest bit taller than Jack and looked only a few years older.

"Oh Jack hello Happy Thanksgiving love!" The women said as she pulled him into a hug kissing his cheek.

Giving an uncomfortable chuckle Jack humbly accepted the embrace. "Hello Mother Happy Thanksgiving to you too." He replied dully.

"It is so good to see you dear," she paused as she averted her attention to the shy ballerina standing awkwardly behind Jack. "Oh, is this the pretty young lady you have been talking about?"

Lightly grabbing at her arm again and pulling her forward Jack looked from May back to the lady. "Mother this is Maygan Daily, Maygen this is my mother Evelyn." May loved to hear Jack call her by her full name, it sounded as if it fit perfectly upon his lips and every time he spoke it a tingle would shoot up her spine.

Shyly extending a hand May was struck with shock as the women wrapped her in a hug. When she finally let go May's face was red from a feeling of awkwardness.  
"Oh Maygen it is so nice to finally be meeting you!"

"You as well Madame." She spoke softly.

"Maygen darling you may just call me Evelyn." She specified with a generous smile. Giving a nod May smiled at the lady. Suddenly Jack came behind her.

"Let me take this for you." With that he removed the heavy cloak from May's shoulders revealing her beautiful dress. She watched as Maggie gave a small gasp as she stared at the dress with delight. The young girl seemed to be taking quite the interest and May and she enjoyed it greatly.

Des and the other man that was standing in the room walked up to May. "I am assuming you have not met my husband yet. May this is Andrew."

Andrew walked close to May with a grin upon his lips as he lightly captured her hand lifting it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you Maygen."

A light blush was painted upon her cheeks as Jack gazed at her scowling in his mind at the audacious act the man had just performed. Suddenly there was a presence in the door way as a deep voice spoke up.

"Just letting you all know, dinner is now served and I had no intention to eat by myself." Turning around May was faced by an older gentleman in a fine suit. He had hair the same color as Jack's but just not as much, and he resembled Jack in ways. May figured this man was his father. As the man stepped aside and motioned his arms in a way indicating for them all to go, everybody left the room besides Jack and May and the Man in the doorway.

The man stared down at May with an indecisive look. Slowly walking towards the couple the man stopped directly before her.

"So, this is the young lady who my son has been gawking about for over a month now?" he questioned. Swallowing her sudden fear of this man May glanced to Jack with uncertainty painted upon her face. The man was very tall and intimidating with eyes as deep a blue as Jack's. His voice was deep and scary almost like Erik's but Erik's sounded more beautiful.

There was a tense pause. "Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mademoiselle Daily, I have heard many great things about you." He stated with a smile. May suddenly let out a breath which she didn't realize she was holding. The man had a nicer, happier tone to him now and May was less afraid. Stepping forward Jack came beside May.

"May this is my father Joseph."

"It is very nice to meet you Monsieur Oliver." She stated graciously. Joseph gave a warm smile back.

"You as well Maygen." There was a pause between the three. Joseph all of a sudden looked up at Jack and walked to him. "Jack my boy how are you?"

"I am doing well father, Happy Thanksgiving."

"And same too you son, remind me we have certain business matter's to attend to later on but for now," he turned towards May "Let us go enjoy a wonderful meal together." With that he turned and began to walk out of the den with Jack and May a short distance behind.

Curious, May move closer to Jack and whispered softly, "Business matters?" she questioned.

"Indeed. He is most likely looking to argue about my education and career choosing but I imagine we will cross that bridge once we get there."

May stepped back a bit. "What career have you chosen?"

"Teaching." He responded simply. "I am studying to become a teacher."

"Oh, I did not know that." Just thinking about Jack as a teacher mad May giddy and excited. He would be an amazing teacher and she was almost jealous that he would not be teaching her. Just picturing him with kids after seeing how he interacted with Maggie made her feel so great.

The dining hall was huge; a large table decorated with all sorts of foods and decorations occupied a good portion of the room. A grand fireplace was laid against the wall beside the table, and the entire room was lit by a beautiful chandelier hanging above everything.

Making their way to two open seats across from Andrew, Des and Maggie, Jack pulled out Mays chair as she sat down upon it. Sitting to the left of her, Jack glanced over May and smiled brightly at her. May could sense an air of discomfort and uneasiness surrounding Jack and she assumed it was just nerves.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, would you care for some wine?" May whirled around and was faced with an old looking servant holding a large wine bottle. Never before in her life had May had wine or any sort of alcoholic beverage. She was hesitant to respond.

"Oh thank you but no Im-…," without caring about what she said the servant poured the deep red wine into her glass leaving May uneasy. "Oh that's quite enough t-thank you."

Examining the liquid within her glass May felt almost forced to drink it in fear that she would come off as rude if she had not. Glancing over at Jack she saw that he drank the strange liquid but rightfully so. He was older than May and more used to being around such fine luxurious such as this. Lightly lifting the glass to her lips she slowly took a mouthful of the pungent wine and nearly gagged. It was very bitter and hardly sweet at all, it was almost sour tasting. Not knowing what to do she swallowed the liquid and suddenly coughed at the taste. She quickly turned away trying to hide her disgust in the drink.

May had not realized that Jack had been watching her the entire time with an amused anticipation. As May turned forward again he leaned close to her ear and whispered "You don't have to drink it." May looked up at him embarrassed, realizing he saw her whole ordeal over the wine. Looking around to see if anyone had their attention on them, Jack quickly grabbed May's glass, turned around and dumped the wine into a vase of flowers behind them. As a servant quickly passed by, he no more than shoved the glass into the persons hands and turned around to face the giggling May who mouthed a silent "Thank you."

"So Miss. Daily why don't you tell us about yourself." Jack's father sat at the head of the table watching her. May was scared to speak and looked to Jack who gave comforting grin and then back to his father.

"About myself, oh well I um…" she hesitated a while, suddenly Maggie spoke up loudly meaning to direct the statement to her mother but yelling it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mother, Mother May is a ballerina!" she bellowed.

"Is she really," Des asked childishly to her excited daughter.

"She is, Jack told me."

"Oh so you are a ballerina," Joseph asked.

"Yes Monsieur. I am a member of the ballet corps at the Opera Populaire." She said faintly.

"How interesting." Cried Evelyn; May enjoyed Jack's mothers enthusiasm about everything, the lady seemed to make things more comfortable and homely.

"Now how long have you been a part of that for?" Joseph asked

"Well since I was eight years old."

"May is a phenomenal dancer." Jack chimed in, "She caught my eye every time she was on stage." May glanced at Jack. "Oh and now she has both a featured ballet and chorus role in the upcoming Opera Il Muto."

The entire table gave small congratulations. "What roles will you be playing Maygen?" Andrew asked.

"Oh well I am playing a servant girl in the chorus and the shepherdess in the ballet."

"That is just wonderful; we will have to come see it." Des said with excitement.

"Well congratulations Maygen!" joseph said

"Yes congratulations; now before any of this food goes bad let's enjoy it, help yourselves everyone!" Jacks mother exclaimed.

There was a large array of food lain out upon the table. As they ate they discussed trivial things like what Maggie's favorite color was or the time when Jack's parents took a trip to Germany, but as dinner was coming to an end everyone seemed fixed upon May and getting to know her.

"So Maygen, I am curious as to why you are called May, wouldn't it be easier just to be called Meg?" Evelyn asked.

"Well my name is not spelled the usual way. It is actually spelled M-A-Y-g-e-n in comparison to the normal spelling." She explained.

"Oh how unique, I have never considered that." Jack's mother exclaimed.

"Tell us May, where are you from?" Jack's father asked.

May took her time responding as she gave a quick glance around the table. "Well I grew up just outside of Paris but when I was accepted into the ballet I moved into the dormitories at the Opera House and that is currently where I reside."

"At the opera house?" Andrew questioned in disbelief and confusion. May nodded in response. She glanced at both Joseph, Andrew, and Evelyn and they all had a shocked look to them

"What is the matter," she asked innocently.

"Have you heard of the Phantom of the Opera?" joseph asked. An image of Erik flashed through May's mind.

"Why yes, I have."

"Are you not afraid of him?" Evelyn asked. May looked at Jack who watched her with worried eyes.

"Well no Madame, I am not." She stated

"How can one not be afraid of that beast," Jack's father retorted. "In my opinion he has done nothing but harm to the opera and everyone in it. He is a cold hearted evil monster. If it were in my hands I would have him captured by now and put to death."

"Death!" May repeated shocked! All she could think of was sweet, kind Erik with a loving heart. She could picture him sitting before the large organ in his lair and turning to greet her with a smile as she entered. She could hear his voice as he sang to her and she could see his mask; stark white and glistening in the candle light. How could anyone say such an awful thing about such an extraordinary person?

"DO you not agree?" he questioned.

"N-no, no Monsieur I'm sorry I do not." She glanced quickly at Jack. Jack was embarrassed by the statement his father made because he knew May's opinions on the phantom and he didn't want him to hurt her feelings.

"Oh really, well what is your opinion on the ghost then?"

"My opinion," she paused. "Well I believe that yes he has done some terrible things but maybe he had a reason. I think that he is just a man; just an ordinary man like you," she pointed to joseph, "or like you," she pointed to Andrew, "or like you." She pointed to Jack. "I believe that people misunderstand and misinterpret him; I mean yes the fact that he wears a mask is rather frightening but maybe there is a reason to it."

Jack was so taken back by all the mature heart felt things she had to say about the Opera ghost. May continued.

"Maybe the mask is a means to hiding his secrets or just a simple disguise that marks who he is but we shouldn't be afraid of it or him. I think that he is simply a confused man trying to cope with a haunted past or dangerous present or future; well most likely present. But I don't believe anyone should wish death upon this misunderstood and lost man."

As May finished the entire table stared at her making her feel uncomfortable and making her believe she had done something wrong. She quickly dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Well Mademoiselle Daily," she glanced up expecting to be scolded. "You have quite the heart don't you." May smiled brightly at Monsieur Oliver as he smiled back.

"Doesn't she," jack stated. "May is one brilliant lady." He turned to May who was looking at him longingly; Jack gave her an adorable wink that made her heart melt. There was a short moment where everyone around the table had their own separate conversations with one another. Madame Oliver was talking with Des, Andrew was debating something with Jacks father, and May and Jack sat quietly as they listened to the different conversations. Maggie sat and studied May the entire time.

Suddenly Jack's mother turned to May excitedly. "So May, did your family celebrate the holiday today in anyway?"

May stopped. The table went silent and Jack quickly turned his attention to the new conversation.

"M-my family?" she asked timidly. Jack quickly looked at May with fear of how she would react. Before May could respond Jack cut in.

"uh mother, May-,"

She quickly turned to Jack. "Jack it's alright, I can do this." Jack gazed into her eyes cautiously as May gave a tentative nod, then turned back to face Madame Oliver. Before May began talking Jack placed his hand lightly over May's that was resting upon her leg.

"um m-my parents both passed away when I was eight."

Evelyn and Des both gave a silent gasp. "Oh dear, I am so sorry I had no idea." Evelyn said.

"Please it's alright." She said comfortingly.

"Is that why you live in the Opera House then," des questioned.

"Well that is one of the main reasons yes,"

"So you're an orphan," Monsieur Oliver questioned sort of rudely. Jack quickly shot him a look.

"Father-," May cut him off

"Well I have never thought of it that way, but yes I guess I am an orphan." The table went quiet. May could tell something was bothering Jack. He quickly glared at his father then turned to May before standing.

"Well I could use some fresh air; May would you like to join me."

May glanced up at him. "Well I mean I-,"

"Great let us go." He quickly grabbed May's arm practically pulling her off her chair and raced out of the Dining hall, past the kitchen, through a sitting room and outside into what appeared to be a large beautiful garden. It was bitterly cold out, colder than usual. Jack kept a fast pace as he almost dragged May along.

"Jack what is this all about, please slow down, Jack; Jack!" finally he stopped and quickly turned to face May dropping her arm.

"May I am so sorry."

"For what?" she questioned confused.

"For everything," May was so confused. Jack quickly turned and began to walk away. He pushed through the brush of a large weeping willow tree and was out of sight.

"Jack what are you talking about," she raced after him under the tree grabbing his shoulder once she found him and turning him to face her.

"I know how you feel about the phantom, and I know how it pains you to talk about your parents. I am terribly sorry they brought that up May." He seemed so distressed and uneasy.

"Jack calm down it is fine. I was actually having a nice time; they didn't harm me with their words, see I'm fine I am perfect, no harm done." She threw out her arms to show him. Jack glanced over her then slowly began to walk towards her.

"That's right," he reached out and caressed her face. "You _are_ perfect, absolutely perfect," He stared straight into her eyes with passion as his thumb glided over her bottom lip. A shiver went up her spine.

"Jack I didn't mean it like-," she was cut off as Jack held her head lightly with both hands. May placed her hands over his.

"Never change May, you are so wonderful and so," he trailed off as his eyes skimmed over her lips. "So beautiful,"

Without any warning Jack leaned forward and pressed a fervent kiss to May's lips. Her eyes shot open with fear and excitement, as she moved backwards, her back pressing into the trunk of the willow tree.

Jack's lips were so soft against hers and she watched as his eyes were locked shut. He was so close she could take in his wonderfully intoxication scent and she could feel his heart beating. She innocently wondered if he could feel hers, it was practically pounding out of her chest. Not knowing what to do May followed Jack's actions and shut her eyes tight. Everything in that moment was perfect, perfectly beautiful, and perfectly wonderful in every way and May did not want it to end. Before she could properly play back in the kiss Jack pulled away staring at May who still had her eyes shut savoring the sensation of her first ever kiss. It was wonderful.

As May opened her eyes she smiled at Jack but noticed a different expression written in his eyes.

"Jack?" she questioned warily, he began to back away from the girl.

"I am so sorry," he turned

"Jack wait,"

"I should have never done that," he began to pace

"Jack," she moved away from the tree.

"That was completely inappropriate of me,"

"Jack,"

"May I am so-,"

"Jack!" She yelled. May watched him as he stopped and faced her. Acting quickly she ran up to him grabbing his shoulders and kissing him again. The kiss was beautiful and May was able to appreciate it more now. Jacks lips played lovingly against hers as he lifted her in his arms spinning her around. Breaking the kiss with an amused laugh May gazed at Jack longingly as he set her down but held onto her tightly. Smiling brightly May caressed his face.

"Jack darling, stop worrying that was lovely." Jack gave her an adorable grin as May ran a hand through his wonderful hair which she has wanted to do for so long. Suddenly May shivered from a cold breeze that swept by.

"Here take this," Jack removed his suit jacket and placed it lovingly over May's shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

"Better, thank you." Jack grinned brightly than gently lifted May's hand to his lips placing a soft kiss to the back of it. Folding her hand in his Jack brought his eyes to meet May's.

"Come on lets go inside." Emerging from the cover of the weeping willow tree hand and hand both May and Jack froze in their tracks as they witnessed the beautiful sight before them. A light snow flurried down from the dark sky leaving a faint covering of white over all of the flowers in the garden.

Laughing lightly May glanced up at Jack who was wearing an excited expression. "Snow, snow on Thanksgiving," she joked. "What are the chances?" Laughing with her Jack suddenly pulled May to him and kissed her lightly. The faint sound of little giggle rang out as the two pulled away. May looked at Jack curiously, as he peered behind May with a childish smirk.

"Maggie," he asked into the darkness. May turned around confused then watched as the giggling little girl emerged from behind a tree. Running towards them with excitement Jack raced to her catching her off of her feet and spinning her as she laughed. May loved seeing Jack play with this young girl; he was so kind and good hearted, May just adored the man.

Deciding to play along with Jack and Maggie, May secretly piled up some fallen snow in her hands and snuck behind Jack who was crouched before Maggie. Maggie spotted May approaching and gave a giggle as May held a finger to her lips to quiet the girl; Maggie childishly clasped her hands over her mouth and laughed quietly. Coming a short distance away from Jack she bundled up some more snow and threw it at his back causing him to jump up and spin around towards her with a menacing smile. Maggie erupted into a frenzy of laughter as May playfully ran from Jack who was running after her with a snowball.

The three then erupted into an exciting snowball fight that lasted a while. None of them realized that they were being watched from the living room window inside the house. Des and Evelyn laughed at their foolish games and enjoyed watching May and Jack play with Maggie.

Monsieur Oliver approached the two women to see what there laughter was about and when he saw the three playing in the garden he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Joseph I think Jack is finally in love." Evelyn said turning to her husband.

"It sure looks like it." He said as he watched his son spin the girl around in his arms laughing like he has never seen him laugh before.

"You cannot leave in this weather that is absurd." Madame Oliver explained to Jack and May.

"We will be just fine trust me," Jack stated with assurance.

"You know your mother is right son, the ground will be too slippery and the fog is almost unbearable." Monsieur Oliver approached the pair standing by the door.

"Why don't you two stay the night, you can leave first thing in the morning." Evelyn offered. Jack glanced at May who gave him a simple shrug showing she would be fine either way.

Jack let out a sigh, "Alright we'll stay."

"Oh good, well Des and Andrew are staying in the guest room and Maggie is down the hall in Des's old room so I guess you two will have to sleep in your old room Jack."

May smiled up at Jack excited to be staying overnight and to see what Jack's room looks like. Des came walking down the hallway with a sleepy Maggie holding her hand. "Are you two staying overnight?" she questioned.

"Indeed we are." Jack stated. Evelyn turned to Des quickly.

"Des dear, May will be needing something to wear overnight, why don't you take her upstairs and find one of your old night gowns for her."

"Of course, come along May," May glanced at Jack quickly then began up the stairs with Des and Maggie.

Evelyn smiled at her son and began on her way. Jack was now alone with his father.

"Quite an extraordinary girl you've got there," he stated.

"Yes father she is rather amazing." There was a moment of hesitation between the two as Jack peered at the ground.

"Well it is good to have you home for once Jack. I believe I am going to retire now so I shall be seeing you in the morning."

"Goodnight father." Monsieur Oliver gave a nod to his son then began down the hallway out of sight. Jack quickly made his way up the stairs and to his room.

May sat on Des's bed with Maggie beside her; the two laughed and played while Des looked for a night gown. Emerging from her closet Des approached May.

"Unfortunately dear this is all I could find." She said holding up a short silk peach colored sleeveless night dress. May was taken aback by the dress, it was shorter than a usual chemise and rather revealing but she wasn't going to fuss.

Standing from the bed, May approached Des taking the nightgown and examining it. "Thank you Des, this is very pretty." Des nodded in response. "Well I will leave you to get settled then, um could you point me in the direction of Jack's room."

"Oh of course just turn down the hallway at the end here, then take the second right and it's the last door there."

"Thank you, well goodnight, goodnight Maggie,"

"Goodnight May!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh and thank you for the nightgown." May turned and found her way to Jack's room.

Jacks room was very large, with a big balcony; king sized bed, large book shelves, a desk and a nice couch. May was in the bathroom changing while Jack was setting up a make shift bed for himself upon the sofa.

"Come on May I'm sure you look fine." He yelled to her from outside the bathroom.

"Fine I'll be out in a minute." She said with a huff.

"Alright," Jack turned and walked back to the sofa spreading out a sheet. May quietly cracked open the door peering out to see if Jack was looking. He wasn't; this was her chance to run. Shutting the door gently behind her, she stealthily made her way across the room and almost to the bed when Jack stopped her.

"Freeze!" he shouted. May stopped quickly. "Now let me see you," May took her time turning around to face him with her head down in embarrassment. Jack was taken aback by her appearance. She looked ravishing in the peach night dress; her curls where spread out down her back and she was bare foot, showing her bruised ballerina feet. "Well isn't that pretty," he gawked as he made his way towards her.

"Pretty yes but I am freezing. It was very nice of Des to let me borrow it but it is hardly anything more than a chemise." May glanced at Jack. He looked adorable in his dark night pants and tight short sleeved white shirt that revealed ever muscle upon his chest.

Once he reached her Jack glanced over her body. "Hm well I think I can help you with that, wait here." Jack walked to his closet and out of sight. May stood and waited for him attempting to pull down the dress so that she was more covered. Jack quickly came back holding a dark blue button up shirt, handing it to May she graciously took it and put it on. Jack loved seeing her in his clothing, it was too big on her but she looked so delicate and innocent in it.

Taking both of her hands one at a time Jack slowly rolled up the sleeves on each arm. May watched him as he did so and wiped a fallen strand of hair away from his forehead.

Jack looked up at her. "Warm now?" he enquired.

"Yes very, thank you."

"Of course," He turned and began to walk to the couch. "No I suggest we get some shut eye, you may sleep in my bed and I will be over here on the couch."

"Oh Jack why don't you take the bed I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Nonsense, I will be perfectly fine over here." May gave him a defeated look and scurried to the bed settling into the heavy blankets. Jack turned down the lights and retreated back to the couch.

Things were quiet for a while as the two laid staring at the celling thinking of each other. Erik's voice kept popping into May's head as she heard him ask if her and Jack where suitors yet. May thought about it now and didn't know.

"Jack," she asked hesitantly

"yes May,"

"A-are we," she waited, "Are we suitors now." She asked innocently.

Jack was waiting for her to ask this question. "Well that all depends, would you like to be?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "Yes I would love that."

"Then we are suitors." He said triumphantly

"I guess we are." She responded happily. They were quiet again.

"Well goodnight May." Jack said sleepily. May quickly shot out of bed and scampered up to Jack where he lay upon the couch. She crouched down beside him and gazed into his eyes.

"Goodnight Jack." She pressed the faintest of kisses to his lips then stood to run back to the bed.

**Hooray for extremely long chapters! Wow that was a lot, I hope you all enjoy it! Please Review! Thanks!(:**


End file.
